Kagome, a grande guerreira na China
by Tekalves-chan
Summary: Ela é uma desonra para a família, mas, para que seu pai fosse poupado da morte, decidiu tomar seu lugar na guerra que a China passaria. Seu nome Kagome Higurashi, mas para eles era Sota HIgurashi. Uma fic baseada no desenho da mulan da Disney... minha primeira fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome, A Grande Guerreira**

Só esclarecendo uma coisa: eu vi que uma fic em inglês de Kagome com a História de Mulan da Disney, mas não consegui lê-la, então eu quis escrever uma baseado no filme. Se tiver alguma semelhança com a dela, acreditem, não copiei nada. Praticamente copiei o filme, com alguns detalhes por minha conta. Está bem?

Pra quem leu antes, deletei e vou reescrever a fic, fui bem apressadinha em querer publicar rapidinho e acabou ficando sem história. Agradeço a quem andou lendo e obrigada pelos reviews, eles me inspiraram... Espero que curtam as mudanças.

Em itálico estarão os pensamentos dos personagens

**Capítulo Um –** O início de uma guerra

Era uma noite fria e calma. O lugar parecia praticamente deserto por conta do silêncio ali instalado. Alguns soldados ali se faziam presentes, cumprindo mais um turno de vigilância por ordem do Imperador da China; afinal de contas, a Grande Muralha da China não era só conhecida por ser uma boa defesa e, também, por ser muito bem vigiada. Eles usavam roupas que mantinham o corpo muito bem aquecido em meio ao frio que enfrentavam, com algumas partes feitas de ferro para a proteção contra armas (lanças e espadas em geral).

Determinado soldado vigiava normalmente seu posto quando ouviu o grito de uma ave. Pensou ter sido apenas o vento em seu ouvido, já que naquela noite o mesmo castigava qualquer um que ousava manter-se fora de um local protegido por paredes e teto; sem contar também que a ave encontrava-se longe o suficiente para que o soldado ficasse confundido. Tomou um susto ao ser golpeado na cabeça por tal ave e sentiu o capacete ser lançado diante de si. Levantou a cabeça, procurou o autor do ataque e ali encontrou uma belíssima ave com penas douradas por baixa das asas, reparou antes dela pousar, com a penugem enfeitada com variados tons de marrom. O animal mantinha a pose como se fosse da nobreza.

- Uma águia imperial? - estranhou.

Por que tal ser vivo estaria exatamente ali e naquele momento? Corrigiu sua postura e fixou o olhar mais uma vez no bicho ao ouvi-lo cantarolar ao seu modo, parecia estar avisando sobre alguma coisa. Surpreendeu-se ao ver um guincho de repente aparecer e firmar-se nas rochas que formavam a Grande Muralha. Aproximou-se para ver se encontraria o autor de tal ato, entretanto apenas encontrou milhares de outros guinchos a serem lançados na borda da Muralha; o homem não teve dúvida do que acontecia naquele momento, tinha de agir e rápido.

- Preciso mandar o aviso!

Correu para a sua esquerda, havia ali uma porta poucos metros de distância e, ao lado dela, uma escada que dava acesso ao local que queria chegar; precisava falar com o rapaz que estava responsável por ficar ali em cima e ele, provavelmente, estava dormindo. Ao se achegar à porta, a mesma foi aberta por um homem de cabelos longos até os pés e prateados, a pele branquíssima denunciava ser um estrangeiro, os olhos dourados eram completamente frios, vestia uma bela armadura de prata, com panos quentes por baixo (apesar de que ele não precisava) e carregava em sua cintura duas espadas, das quais uma se encontrava em sua mão. O homem arregalou os olhos ao ver as orelhas lembrando levemente as de elfo.

- Um youkai!

Antes que fosse golpeado pela espada do mesmo, pulou na escada tentando subir o mais rápido possível. Percebeu que o youkai discutia com o que parecia ser seus aliados, falando que eles não mandavam nele, que fazia o que bem entendia. Não viu, porém, um menino de pele mais branca do que a neve e de cabelos tão brancos quanto, de olhos vermelhos pular de praticamente do chão fora da Muralha até perto de si, sacando uma espada e arrebentando a escada na qual subia. Segurou-se na borda do local que precisava chegar e, com muito esforço, conseguiu subir o restante que faltava.

Procurou uma tocha por ali, devia acender a candeia maior que ali tinha para avisar o ataque que sofriam. Ficou aliviado ao ver a tocha ali perto de si, virou-se para sua direita e ficou paralisado momentaneamente. Ali estava, bem à sua frente, o chefe do grupo, tinha certeza; com certeza morreria ali naquela hora, não antes de mandar o aviso, prometeu a si mesmo, seu país dependia dele. O homem à sua frente usava pele de babuíno para cobrir-se, só teve certeza ser o chefe ao ver a águia pousar em seu ombro direito. Decididamente lançou a tocha na candeia e, aos poucos, as outras foram acendendo gradativamente; seu trabalho fora feito.

- Agora toda a China saberá que chegaram.

O ser à sua frente curvou a boca em um sorriso e o segurou pelo pescoço em movimentos rápidos e sobre-humanos.

- Kukukukukuku - ele ria - Que saibam! Estou aqui... Podem vir... - dito isso, soltou o homem fora da muralha.

A notícia correu rapidamente por entre os soldados até chegar ao ouvido de Inu no Taisho, o general do exército chinês e chefe dos inu youkais. Lia a carta que explicava tudo que ocorrera na fronteira; precisava avisar o Imperador. Amarrou o longo cabelo prateado (que mesmo preso chegava perto dos calcanhares, apesar de ser ralo nas pontas) vestiu sua armadura que mais utilizava: com tecidos variando entre azul-marinho e roxo escuro, emoldurando seu corpo malhado; as placas de ferro que protegiam o peito, braços, costas, pernas e pés haviam sido fabricadas na mesma cor que os tecidos, parecendo que estava vestido para uma batalha com apenas roupas finas, sendo que na verdade estava bem protegido. Chamou dois de seus homens de confiança para acompanhá-lo e dirigiu-se à cidade imperial.

Não demoraram a chegar, tirou o capacete e entrou no recinto decorado com vermelho, amarelo e laranja. Havia pinturas de dragões em pontos estratégicos, para que a visão do senhor do palácio não se sentisse tão perturbada poluição visual. O chão era feito de pedra negra, um das mais raras que existiam. Um tapete amarelo com a borda vermelha guiava da porta do local do trono até o trono, perante o qual Inu no Taisho se prostrou.

- Majestade - iniciou - os Dellumiri invadiram a China. Recebi avisos de que nossa fronteira norte foi...

- Impossível. - interrompeu o conselheiro do governante - Ninguém jamais já tece êxito em ultrapassar a Grande Muralha.

- Eles são liderados por Naraku - percebeu o rei contorcer a face em sinal de irritação - O grupo é formado por youkais e hanyous. Reforçarei a guarda aqui na cidade imperial para garantir a segurança de vossa majestade.

- Não! - pronunciou-se o senhor de idade assim que o general terminou de falar - Envie suas tropas para proteger meu povo! - olhou para o homem baixinho, um pouco calvo e de pele mais morena que a do imperador - Myoga.

- Sim, majestade.

- Convoque um homem de cada família presente em cada província.

- Senhor, com todo respeito. - Inu no Taisho se manifestou - Tenho certeza que, com minhas tropas, poderei impedi-los de avançarem.

- Não vou arriscar general. Um pequeno detalhe, faz toda diferença. - disse ao se aproximar do general - Um arroz pode fazer a balança desequilibrar. Um homem poderá decidir entre a vitória e a derrota. Quero manter nossas chances altas. Naraku pode ter um pequeno exército, mas isso não impedirá de ser uma ameaça ao nosso governo.

O youkai reverencia o líder de seu país e se retira, sendo acompanhado por Myoga para que começassem a recrutar logo o maior número de homens o possível. _Espero que o Imperador realmente saiba o que faz._

De seu quarto, o Imperador olhava para o céu estrelado. O inverno ali não era tão rigoroso quanto no Norte, era grato por terem construído a cidade imperial em um local tão calmo e tão belo.

- Está tudo bem, meu senhor?

Um pouco assustado, viu uma senhora se aproximar dele. Sorriu, sua concubina preferida; na verdade, a considerava sua esposa, uma vez que a mesma morrera havia muito tempo. Abraçou-a de lado e voltou a fixar o olhar no céu.

- Está, só estava observando. - respondeu.

Ela se afastou e o pegou pela face. O rosto dele já demonstrava a idade, era um humano e envelhecia muito rápido; ela, uma hanyou, já não sofria desse problema, mesmo assim não deixava de afirmar seus mais que trezentos anos de idade. As rugas dele estavam diferentes, conhecia aquela expressão dele, não podia negar, sem contar o cheiro que ela sentia emanar dele.

- Sabe que tenho consciência de quando mente para mim, não sabe?

Ele alisou o cabelo ruivo da mesma, seus olhos azuis encontraram os olhos negros dela e acariciou o rosto liso com suas mãos velhas e cansadas.

- Sei sim, minha querida.

- Então... Não vai me falar, não é?

- Naraku quer provar o quão forte é depois de ter conquistado a Shikon.

- Shikon no tama? A pedra lendária do Japão?

- Sim. Acha que a Muralha é uma forma de desafio e tentará matar todos que se levantarem contra ele. - suspirou - Estou velho para isso.

Ela sorriu.

- Venha. Vou ajudá-lo a descansar. Como acabou de dizer, está velho e não pode se preocupar mais tanto com isso.

A mulher que parecia ser apenas uma jovem de vinte de anos, graças ao corpo escultural, guiou o idoso à cama o fez dormir em seu colo. Em uma casa distante dali, Inu no Taisho observava sua cama vazia. Como sentia saudade de sua esposa humana, ela lhe dava o conforto que precisava nessas horas. Enviara alguns homens para acompanhar Myoga já havia algumas horas, logo o treino começaria. _Estou velho para lidar com jovens... É hora de dar uma chance a ele._ Sorriu com o pensamento. Deitou-se pensando na guerra que estava por vir. _Me aguarde Naraku..._

Uma nova história para todos lerem... Acho que com um pouco mais de trabalho, essa fic vai sair um pouco melhor do que imaginei antes. Espero que gostem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois - **A desonra da família Higurashi

Mais um lindo dia se iniciava. A pacata cidade já estava em movimento havia muito tempo. Todos se preparando para mais um dia de luta com recompensas que valeriam a pena. Uma bela jovem de cabelos negros, lisos e longos até a cintura, com alguns repicados nas pontas e na franja, estava sentada em sua cama e ainda de pijama, recitando pela milésima vez os deveres de uma boa esposa, não queria fazer feio na hora de se apresentar. Garantindo seu sucesso, ela recitava e escrevia em seu braço direito o que acabara de ler, para que pudesse lembrar-se mais tarde.

- É educada, precisa... Equilibrada e... - escreveu em seu braço - pontual. - ela ouve o galo cantar e se apressa para levantar - Ai meu Deus! Estou atrasada!

Levantou-se correndo, tropeçando em alguma coisa ou outra e soprando a tinta em seu braço para secasse mais depressa.

- Buyo! - soprou mais uma vez enquanto corria pela casa procurando seu amiguinho - Buyo! Buyo! Bu... - virou-se e olhou para o chão - Ahhh... Você está aí! - disse apoiando os braços no joelho enquanto o animalzinho se colocava de pé balançando o rabinho sem parar - Quem é o cãozinho mais fofo da mamãe, hein? - ele latiu animado - Pode me ajudar com as tarefas de hoje?

Pegou um pedaço de bambu e amarrou na coleira do cachorro, amarrando junto o alimento para as galinhas e um osso para seu bichinho de estimação correr atrás, o que logo o fez. Ela abriu a porta para o pequenino sair e riu quando ele acabou por acertar a cabeça no batente da porta, para logo voltar à sua perseguição e execução de tarefas, enquanto ela fazia chá para seu pai e mudava de roupa. Do lado de fora, o cão havia espalhado por todos os cantos da fazenda a ração para galinhas, até mesmo no jardim onde a família da jovem criara, séculos atrás, um pequeno altar para oferecer incenso aos antepassados. Naquela pequena cabaninha aberta com várias lápides, um senhor de idade, com os cabelos começando a ficar grisalhos, e com marcas no rosto denunciando sua experiência em batalhas antigas, um pouco acima do peso que devia ter, tinha a pele morena de sol e os olhos azuis, acendia o incenso apoiando-se em uma bengala de madeira e, logo em seguida, se ajoelhava diante da lápide do patriarca da família.

- Ancestrais, eu imploro. - disse com as mãos unidas à frente de seu peito largo - Ajudem a Kagome a impressionar a casamenteira hoje. - o cachorro passou por ele e logo as galinhas entraram ali também - Por favor... Por favor... A ajudem.

Kagome estava na porta do recinto quando viu seu querido animal tentar, incansavelmente, alcançar o osso que tanto almejava. Com pena abaixou o bambu ajudando-o alcançar seu objeto de maior desejo, estava para chamar o senhor ali dentro quando acabou por trombar com ele, derrubando o chale, que foi segurado pelo mesmo com a ajuda de sua bengala, e a xícara de porcelana que acabou por virar milhares de pedacinhos espalhados no jardim.

- Kagome! - ele diz assustado - Está tudo bem?

- Está papai. - respondeu tranquilamente - Eu trouxe outra. - tirou outra pequena xícara de seu novo vestido - Lembra-se do que o doutor falou...

- Kagome...

- Deve tomar três xícaras...

- Kagome...

- De chá de manhã...

- Kagome... - ele insistia em chamá-la.

- E três à noite.

- Kagome, o que faz aqui ainda? - falou em tom repreensivo para logo mudar para expectativa - Contamos com você para...

- Honrar a família Higurashi. - completou sorrindo - Sei disso e não se preocupe, tenho tudo sob controle. Não vai se decepcionar. - disse puxando a manga cumprida para esconder a cola e logo pôs-se no caminho que devia seguir - Torça por mim!

O senhor olhou para o filhote de pug que comia seu osso ferozmente e voltou a olhar para o caminho que a jovem seguiu. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- É melhor rezar mais.

Na cidade, uma mulher com cerca de cinquenta anos, de liso cabelo negro, longo até os pés, porém no presente momento preso em um belíssimo coque, pele clara, vestida com um belíssimo vestido branco enfeitado com flores de sakuras, andava de um lado a outro nervosamente.

- Sua filha ainda não chegou Kikyou? - virou-se para sua amiga de mesma idade, porém com muito mais sinal de idade do que ela mesma - Kagura, a casamenteira, não tem muita paciência.

Suspirou em desânimo.

- Logo hoje você tinha de atrasar?! Poxa vida! Devia ter rezado mais pedindo sorte aos ancestrais.

- Como poderia dar sorte se já morreram? - apareceu uma senhora muito idosa, de cabelos completamente brancos, de baixa estatura e um pouco curvada por causa da idade - Nossa sorte virá daqui! - mostrou uma pequena gaiola de madeira com um grilo dentro, o aproximou de sua boca e disse: - É hora de provar o quanto vale.

Tampando os olhos, a senhora vendou os olhos com uma mão e com a outra segurava a gaiola. Ao perceber a intenção da mais velha gritou:

- Vovó! Não faça isso!

Mas a teimosa fez. A velha atravessou e não viu a confusão que se formara atrás de si e só quando chegou do outro olhou vitoriosa para a outra reafirmando o que dissera antes. Kikyou suspirou em alívio ao ver que a outra não apresentava arranhão algum e murmurava uma desculpa para os que haviam sofrido estragos enquanto desviavam da mulher louca.

- Hoje é dia. - resmungou.

Ouviu o relinchar de um cavalo, ou melhor, égua. _Kirara? Graças ao bom Deus!_ Viu a jovem morena desmontar do animal e sorrir sem graça para si. Estava irritada, nervosa e ansiosa... Sua filha não era fácil parecia até... _Quem mais além de mim? Eu era até pior..._ Suspirou e fechou os olhos. Contou mentalmente até dez e olhou para a jovem à sua frente.

- Vá para o banho agora, Kagome. - ordenou pacientemente.

- Mas mãe eu...

- Nada de "mas". Sua avó quase morreu nesta rua. Você está atrasadíssima e eu... vou enlouquecer se você não estiver pronta em menos de quarenta minutos!

Rapidamente a moça entrou na casa e tomou seu banho, teve o cuidado para que sua cola não fosse desfeita. Após o banho, vestiu uma saia branca, tão longa que cobria seus pés, depois colocou mais uma saia azul-marinho. Por insistência da mãe, colocou uma camisa branca colada ao corpo, moldando seu corpo escultural; colocaram por cima um pano cor de vinho, amarrando-o à cintura da jovem, destacando um pouco mais o busto da mesma e, por fim, colocaram um bolero de longas mangas largas azul-bebê para completar o look. Kagome se olhou no espelho, não era feia, mas também não era de parar trânsito. Verificou sua altura, era considerada alta para uma mulher,com seu um metro e setenta, os olhos azulados eram destacados pela roupa e ainda nem sequer haviam feito a maquiagem. O cabelo úmido lhe dava um ar muito mais natural do que quando estava seco.

Logo as amigas de sua mãe lhe colocaram de joelhos, era hora de arrumar o cabelo. Jogavam partes do cabelo para a direita, partes para a esquerda, partes caíam nos olhos da moça, que teve de suportar os puxões, as conversas sem nexo algum e as risadas escandalosas das mulheres mais velhas o tempo inteiro. Mas tinha de admitir que o resultado fora o coque mais perfeito de sua vida: o cabelo ficara muito bem distribuído em seu coro cabeludo, o amontoaram no topo da cabeça, amarrando uma fita cor de vinho nela, deixando a franja levemente ondulada, cair parte para a direita, parte para a esquerda (a maior parte para a esquerda do rosto), haviam posto uma bela flor de sakura em sua cabeça, complementando ainda mais seu visual. Parecia realmente uma noiva.

Não demoraram muito na maquiagem: a deixaram com o rosto mais branco do que neve; nos olhos pintaram da cor mais escura do roxo perto dos cílios ao tom mais claro do lilás perto das sobrancelhas. A boca ficou vermelhíssima com o batom, passaram o rímel destacando ainda mais seus olhos. Sua avó lhe arrumara pérolas azuis que usara no dia em que tivera de passar pelo mesmo que a neta passava e sua mãe lhe arrumara os brincos dourados, utilizados quando fora seu tempo de fazer o que a filha fazia. Sorriu timidamente, nunca vira a filha ficar tão formosa quanto aparentava naquele momento. Abraçou-a fortemente.

- Boa sorte querida.

- Obrigada mamãe.

- Não se esqueça do grilo.

- Vovó, ela realmente não precisa.

A senhora, desapontada, guardou a gaiola em seu bolsou. Desfez-se da cara emburrada para abraçar a neta e desejar sorte, aproveitou para colocar o grilo escondido no bolso de Kagome, a mesma reparou no que a velha havia feito e sorriu ao ver que a mais velha estava preocupada consigo, despediram-se e Kagome se pôs no seu caminho. Kagome não demorou a encontrar as moças que também iam à casamenteira, havia uma fila enorme de mulheres vestidas de noiva, cada uma em seu estilo: havia uma tipo gótica com as cores variando entre o preto e verde; outra bem clássica, assim como ela, porém bem mais requintada; havia mais três que praticamente pareciam trigêmeas, por usarem o mesmo estilo (um pouco puxado para os modelos atuais). Tentava repassar o que aprendera em sua mente; precisava conseguir, a honra de sua família depende disso. Assim como as outras, manteve o rosto abaixado e o corpo levemente virado para a direita. Não podia levantar os olhos para ver a mulher que empurrara violentamente a porta. Por estar mais para a direita, não conseguiu ver a figura que a avaliaria, estava insegura, será que se lembraria de tudo? Qualquer coisa tinha a cola, mas se a mulher a pegasse cairia em desgraça... _Ai meu Deus! Vou pirar se ficar pensando assim!_

- Higurashi Kagome. - a mulher chamou.

Humildemente, Kagome, sem levantar os olhos para ver sua avaliadora, seguiu em direção à casa, em silêncio e fez uma reverência. A mulher a olhou de cima a baixou, a jovem morena percebeu que a mulher à sua frente era esbelta e usava um vestido vermelho; seguiu a mais velha até casa adentro e parou quando a mesma mandou.

- Cite os deveres de uma mulher.

Pegando o leque para secar seu suor, Kagome inicia a recitá-los, vez ou outra dava uma olhada em seu braço, nada muito frequente. Para ela, o local estava abafado, percebeu que tudo estava fechado, inclusive as janelas. _Está tudo bem... Só... Estou um pouco nervosa..._ Tentou controlar o ritmo de sua respiração tranquilamente. Ao terminar de recitar tudo que precisava, a mulher, desconfiada, pegou o leque e o verificou; não encontrou nada, mas ainda desconfiava. Pegou a jovem pelo braço direito e não percebeu que um pouco de tinta havia se agarrado à sua mão. Kagome ficou admirada de como a outra ainda não havia percebido tal coisa. Ambas sentaram-se, uma de frente para a outra.

- Sirva o chá. - ordenou.

Kagome o fez prontamente, todavia distraiu-se ao encarar a senhora de olhos vermelhos e coque perfeito, que tinha uma mancha preta debaixo do lábio inferior. Teve vontade de rir, uma mulher, completamente requintava, usava maquiagem e tudo, parecia impecável e agora parecia estar usando barba naquele exato lugar debaixo do lábio inferior. Respirou fundo.

- Nada de suspiros na frente de seus sogros. - Kagura a repreendeu.

- Mas eu apenas...

- Nem mesmo retrucar. - completou encarando a moça que calou-se imediatamente. - Uma boa esposa deve sempre manter-se quieta, deve saber seu lugar. Hora de falar, só quando estiver a sós com o marido.

Reparou que o pequeno bichinho que levava consigo, fugira e agora encontrava-se na cabeça de sua avaliadora. Não conseguiu tirar os olhos dali mais, precisava tirá-lo antes que sua situação piorasse. A mulher ordenou que se levantasse e também ficou de pé.

- Vamos ver... Para ter filhos. - analisou o corpo de Kagome e balançou a cabeça negativamente - Magra demais, jamais dará conta.

Kagome por um instante esqueceu-se do grilo e pensou no que a mulher disse, e ficou enfurecida.

- Olha aqui dona Kagura... - sem querer puxou uma corda - Mas... O que...

Seguiu com os olhos o caminho que a corda fazia, ficou desesperada ao ver o carvão queimando no chão de madeira da casa.

- O que você fez?! - gritou Kagura.

- Perdão! Foi sem querer! - implorava Kagome.

- Pegue alguma coisa para apagar!

Kagome tentou usar o leque, no entanto esse apenas atiçou mais ainda o fogo. Kagura se desesperou, só se preocupava em salvar os pergaminhos que precisava ler. Na tentativa de salvar um deles, Kagura acabou por permitir que o fogo pegasse a borda de sua saia e, desesperada para ser salva, começou a correr aleatoriamente; tentando ajudá-la, Kagome pegou a chaleira e derramou o chá nela, para completar a ira da mulher, Kagome também acabou derramando chá nos pergaminhos que a mulher de cabelos cor de chocolate e olhos vermelhos havia salvado. O grilo, que ainda estava solto, pulou dentro da roupa da mulher requintada e fez dançar ridiculamente diante de todos ali em frente a casa e só parou quando sentiu um jato de água fria ser jogada em si, por ninguém menos que Kagome. Viu a mulher enfurecida na sua frente e percebeu que já estavam do lado de fora da casa, fez uma reverência e foi ao encontro de sua mãe.

- OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! - gritou Kagura - DESASTRADA! OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ À MINHA NOVA COLEÇÃO DE CULINÁRIA! TUDO ARRUINADO! V-VOCÊ... V-V-VOCÊ... AHHHHHHHHHHH! JAMAIS TRARÁ HONRA À SUA FAMÍLIA!

Ao se aproximar de sua mãe, seu semblante estava tristonho e, com um sorriso sem humor, falou:

- Estraguei tudo.

- Não! - disse Kikyou - Você fez seu melhor. Não ligue para o que...

- Ela disse? Mãe - disse com os olhos marejados - ela é a casamenteira! Se ela disse quem vai negar? Admita! Nunca faço nada direito! - as lágrimas rolaram - E, como ela disse, jamais trarei honra, não é?

Kikyou não sabia o que dizer, sua filha chorava, mas não como uma criança mimada, apenas deixava as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Kagome andou até Kirara e acariciou o pescoço da égua.

- Vamos pra casa Kirara. - sussurrou.

_Quando farei as coisas da forma correta?_ Pensava no caminho para casa. _Será que dá para piorar?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três -** A convocação e a decisão

Cuidadosamente, abriu o grande portão de sua casa. Procurou por seu pai e não viu nenhum vestígio dele. Suspirou aliviada. Entrou no local junto a Kirara, guiou o olhar até a entrada de sua casa, ali estava seu pai: pendurado na bengala de madeira, usando um quimono azul-claro, mais puxado para o lado do cinza, destacando seus olhos. Ele sorriu, esperava uma confirmação de que ela seria uma honra para a família, mas a única resposta que pôde dar era desviar o olhar e guiar Kirara ao seu lugar apropriado. Suspirou mais uma vez, só que derrotada. Não queria ter feito o que fez, se pudesse mudaria tudo. Maldita a hora que aceitara o grilo de sua avó! Maldita a hora que tentara se defender! Encarou a égua que parecia ler sua mente; abraçou-a com toda sua força, era sua amiga e sabia que sempre poderia contar com ela. Sorriu ao se afastar do belo animal.

- Descanse Kirara. Hoje foi um dia e tanto.

Dito isso, foi em direção ao jardim, precisava, apesar de tudo, agradecer seus antepassados por nada de pior ter acontecido. Assim que passou pelo portão branco do jardim, pegou a pequena gaiola e libertou o pequeno bichinho que ainda estava com medo de sair e ser esmagado. Kagome sorriu amigavelmente para o pequenino.

- Não tenha medo. Pode sair. - parecia desconfiar e ela riu - Kagura não está aqui, não será esmagado. - ele se aproximou da saída da gaiola - Anda... Seja livre querido amiguinho.

Assim que o disse, o grilo soltou alegremente pelo jardim como se tivesse conquistado algo muito precioso. Kagome sorriu triste, quando conseguiria expressar algo tão espontâneo assim? Andou calmamente até a modesta casinha onde estavam as lápides e acendeu o incenso. Olhou para seu reflexo ali diante da lápide do patriarca.

- É tão difícil assim? - murmurou com seu ancestral - É tão difícil pedir uma chance para provar que posso fazer algo certo? É tão difícil conceder o desejo de alegrar minha família uma única vez? - os olhos marejaram - Queria que tivessem orgulho de mim. - olhou para baixo e encontrou o grilo - Sabe, queria ser livre para ser quem sou e não apenas ser o que esperam de mim. - olhou para fora do templinho e avistou seu pai - Queria uma oportunidade de honrar a família, assim como meu pai fez. - voltou-se para a lápide - É pedir muito?! Me dê uma chance apenas... E nunca mais reclamo de nada!

Levantou-se depois de reverenciar seus ancestrais mais uma vez e voltar-se para o caminho que sempre fazia até seu quarto; desta vez, porém, sentou-se debaixo da árvore de sakura, uma árvore não tão comum naquela região em que vivia. Respirou fundo. Ouviu passos, levantou os olhos para ver quem era e os desviou ao constar que era seu pai. Percebeu ele sentar-se perto dela, mesmo que mantendo certa distância.

- Belas flores que nossos ancestrais nos abençoaram para ter, não acha Kagome? - ela manteve-se em silêncio e ele olha para ela com pena - Vamos... Não se deixe abater... - olhou para uma flor ali - Olhe Kagome! - ela vagarosamente virou-se para ver do que seu pai tratava - Tem uma flor que ainda não desabrochou.

- E daí?

- E daí que quando ela desbrochar - virou-se para a moça e acariciou seu rosto - ela será a mais bela de todas.

Kagome sorriu, seu pai ainda tinha esperanças dela trazer honra à família. Ele a encorajava a continuar tentando, o faria por amor a seu pai.

- Onigumo! - ambos viraram-se para a mãe da jovem - Soldados imperiais! - falava ofegante - O conselheiro do Imperador! Estão aqui e... - não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Ele já imaginava o que estava para acontecer, assim como Kikyou; Kagome, porém, nem desconfiou da notícia estava prestes a mudar sua vida para sempre. Ao ver seu pai se levantar, também o fez e logo foi impedida pelo mesmo.

- Fique aqui, Kagome. - ele ordenou. - Kaede. - a senhora de cabelos branquíssimos e baixinha apareceu - Fique com Kagome. - virou-se para a esposa - Vamos.

Elas apenas assentem. Kagome, frustrada e indignada por não ter tido permissão de ver o que era, tentou ter algum apoio na avó, que, assim que seus pais saíram, indicou uma pequena plantação perto do portão do jardim; dali poderia ouvi-los perfeitamente. Onigumo e Kikyou se aproximaram dos oficiais ali presentes e o Sr. Higurashi fez uma reverência.

- Em que posso ajudá-los, senhores?

- Já lutou a favor do Imperador, não é honorável Higurashi? - perguntou o conselheiro magérrimo que vestia um quimono verde (cortesia do imperador) para andar a cavalo.

- Sim, algumas vezes.

- Muito bem. - Myoga tirou um pergaminho - Naraku e seu bando invadiu a China e, por ordem do Imperador, um homem de cada família deve servir no exército.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. _Não... Papai, não faça!_

- O senhor foi convocado.

Onigumo entrega a bengala para a esposa e reverencia o homem à sua frente.

- É uma honra servir mais uma vez ao Imperador.

- Não! - um grito ecoou.

Kagome, sem conseguir mais se conter, correu até seu pai e ficou à frente dele. Ela havia ouvido, a ida de seu pai significava que ele jamais... Não queria isso, como ele podia se prontificar a fazer algo que realmente vai lhe tirar a vida?! Não podia permitir.

- Kagome? - ele se mostrou surpreso.

- Por favor papai. - disse com olhos marejados - Não vá! Por favor! O senhor já fez o bastante para a China, não permita que...

- Calada! - ordenou Myoga.

Ela se virou ao homem montado no cavalo branco e tentou mais uma vez.

- Por favor senhor. Meu pai está doente, mal consegue andar direito! Não o peça para...

- Seria bom ensinar sua filha mostrar respeito na presença de homens e manter-se calada. - Myoga a desprezou.

- Kagome - ela olhou para seu pai - isso é uma desonra.

- Mas...

- Kagome, venha querida. - Kaede a tirou dali e a guiou ao seu quarto.

Ao ver que não poderia fazer mais nada, Kagome deixou-se ser levada pela avó. Não conseguia entender, por que seu pai quisera ir? Sabe que vai morrer! E ainda assim... Antes de chegar ao quarto, olhou para sua avó com os olhos marejados e a abraçou fortemente, permitindo assim que suas lágrimas rolassem e molhassem o ombro consolador da velha.

- Calma criança. Calma. - era o que a senhora dizia.

- Por que vovó? Por que ele tem de ir?

- É o dever dele, menina.

- Não! - encarou a senhora mais baixa que si mesma - Ele teve uma escolha! Por que escolheu ir?

- Por que esse é o dever que tenho para com meu país e família. - ela ouviu a voz de seu pai, virou-se bruscamente para ele.

- Vai morrer porque quer cumprir seu dever.

- Vou morrer fazendo o que acho melhor para vocês.

Kagome calou-se. Ele pensava que assim ela estaria a salvo. Mas ela não queria ficar a salvo, queria que ele ficasse a salvo, vivesse o que ainda tinha pra viver com ela, sua mãe e sua avó, apesar dos dois não darem muito certo. As lágrimas ainda manchavam seu rosto, seu pai a encarava com severidade ao mesmo tempo com compaixão; ele sabia que ela queria o bem dele, mas não permitiria que elas sofressem, morreria para que elas ficassem bem, ninguém se aproximaria de sua filha para que fizesse algum mal, não permitiria, o mesmo deseja para com sua esposa e até sua sogra.

- Ótimo! Que morra, então! - ela gritou.

Ele se assustou, nunca vira Kagome reagir daquele jeito. Ela sofria, assim como ele sofria naquele exato momento; deixar a família não é uma opção, é um dever para o bem da mesma. Kagome jamais entenderia, não era homem para poder entender tal raciocínio. Suspirou desanimado, não queria partir sabendo que a filha estava brava com ele. No dia seguinte conversaria com ela antes de partir.

Seguiu direto para seu quarto e encontrou Kikyou chorando silenciosamente. _Mulheres!_ Pensou. Abraçou a mulher por trás e tentou:

- Acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu sei, mas... É difícil. - disse simplesmente.

Ela se virou e o abraçou fortemente. Era difícil para sua mulher, ela o amava como ele jamais fora amado por outra pessoa, nem mesmo por seus pais; sabia disso, só fez parte da família Higurashi por causa da esposa, eles lhe aceitaram assim como a mulher em seus braços. Kagome estava diante da janela do quarto de seus pais viu os dois se abraçando, aquilo doeu em seu coração, jamais voltariam se abraçar se ele fosse a tal guerra. _E se... ele não fosse? Mas um homem de cada família deve ir... Eu não posso simplesmente chegar lá e dizer que meu pai não tem condições de lutar ou qualquer coisa._ Suspirou, só se ela fosse um homem para poder entrar no exército e salvar seu pai. _Ser um homem? Posso fingir? Será que dou conta?_ Decidida, ela foi ao pequeno santuário de sua família e acendeu o incenso. _Ajudem-me a salvar meu pai, por favor._ Depois disso foi ao quarto de seus pais, eles dormiam tranquilamente; sorriu ao vê-los abraçados, pegou o pergaminho e em troca deixou seu pente decorado com um lírio, uma flor não muito comum por ali, que ganhara de uma amiga. _Não se preocupem, poderão ficar mais algum tempo juntos._ Correu ao local onde seu pai guardava sua espada e sua armadura.

Tirou a espada e, com muito pesar, cortou o cabelo na altura dos ombros e os amarrou como um homem faz. Vestiu a armadura e amarrou a espada em sua cintura. Acabou por lembrar-se de uma cena: vira seu pai pegar a espada um pouco mais cedo e praticar alguns golpes, mas sua perna fraquejara e acabara por cair. Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos, ele não morreria naquela guerra, passaria o resto dos seus dias com sua mãe, assim era melhor. Não poderia ser pega, caso contrário morreria. Saiu da casa, pegou Kirara, que a estranhou um pouco, mas logo a reconheceu e, antes de sair, deu uma última olhada para a janela do quarto de seus pais. _Cuidem-se, não se preocupem, ficarei bem... Espero que assim possa trazer honra à nossa família... E vocês possam ter orgulho de mim._ Sorriu fracamente.

- Vamos Kirara.

Dito isso, saíram em direção ao seu destino. Como se fosse avisada, a velha senhora acordou assustada, suava frio, sentia que algo estava errado. Levantou-se como se soubesse o que havia acontecido, no entanto só confirmou ao ver o quarto vazio de Kagome. _Criança... O que você fez? Kikyou!_ Correu ao quarto do casal que dormia e, sem delongas, disse em alta voz:

- Kagome fugiu!

- Como é que é? - ambos perguntaram.

Instintivamente, Onigumo olhou para onde deixara o pergaminhoe viu o enfeite favorito de sua filha. _Ela não..._ Levantou-se depressa e, mesmo com dificuldade, foi ao comodo em que sua armadura estava. Nada encontrou. Ela fora em seu lugar. _Kagome!_ Inutilmente tentou correr atrás dela com a bengala de madeira, mas começara a chover, tropeçara na lama e caiu de cara ao chão. Kikyou o ajudou a se ajoelhar, observavam o portão aberto tristemente e levemente desesperados.

- Precisamos trazê-la de volta! Ela pode morrer. - foi impedida de levantar pelo marido.

- Se eu revelar seu segredo, irão matá-la.

- Não... Não! Kagome... Oh... Kagome, volte! - lamentava a mulher morena.

Kaede apenas observava a cena com pena de ambos. Preocupava-se com Kagome, a menina era forte e lutava por aqueles que presava, todavia ultrapassara todos os limites com essa atitude. Entretanto, tudo que a senhora pensava naquele momento era:

- Ancestrais, imploro a vocês... Ouçam as nossas preces: protejam Kagome. Protejam-na e tragam-na de volta sã e salva.

Assim que sua prece foi feita, a lápide do patriarca no santuário brilhou de modo que cegaria a qualquer um. Um idoso de pele alva, um pouco calvo e de olhos negros sentou-se sobre a lápide que brilhara.

- Hm... Parece que temos alguns problemas por aqui. - virou-se para o local onde eram acendidos os incensos, ali havia uma estátua de um mini dragão sobre o gongo - Shippou, desperte.

A estátua tremeu e caiu fazendo barulho, nada que os outros fossem ouvir, e levantou-se obedientemente. Sem muito interesse perguntou:

- O que manda velho?

- Desperte os ancestrais.

- Uma reunião de família saindo no capricho. - manteve o desinteresse na voz e passou a bater no gongo - Acorda povo! O chefe mandou levantar, sabe que quando ele manda é coisa séria! Não vão querer ser retirados do céu por causa disso, não é? - aos poucos todos despertaram e começaram a discutir.

- Essa menina é muito problemática. - disse uma senhora de cabelos loiros - Sabia que ela traria desonra!

- Ela só quer ajudar o pai. - defendeu outra mulher.

- Mas com isso perderemos a fazendo, por conta da tamanha desonra, e o clã Higurashi deixará de existir! - disse um cara gordo, careca e de olhos verdes, histericamente.

- CALADOS! - ordenou o patriarca e assim todos fizeram silêncio - Vou atender o pedido de Kaede. Mandaremos um guardião para protegê-la e ajudá-la.

- Mas nenhum de nossos guardiões tem sabedoria o suficiente para isso, tem?

- Isso nunca aconteceu na história dos Higurashi!

- Por que quer ajudá-la? - indagou uma velha rabugenta.

O senhor sorriu.

- É uma moça forte, com certeza tem grande potencial. - se mostrou pensativo.

- É igual ao senhor, papai. - disse outro.

- Fazer o quê? É de família. Na verdade só há uma forma de trazê-la em segurança: - levantou-se - o guardião mais poderoso terá de trazê-la. Shippou.

- O que é?

- Desperte o Grande Dragão.

A pequena criatura arregalou os olhos.

- O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Gran-grande Dragão? Mas... Senhor!

- Nada de "mas".

- Senhor...

- Anda Shippou!

Revirando os olhos, o pequeno dragão foi. _O chefe é doido! O Grande Dragão jamais concordará com algo assim... Se bem que é a mando do patriarca. Mesmo assim! Ahhh... Queria uma chance de revelar meu potencial._ Andou até a grande estátua atrás do local onde todos os ancestrais se encontravam e bateu o gongo.

- Vamos, oh Grande Dragão, Kagome necessita de ajuda e só você pode salvá-la. - disse dramaticamente e não houve reação alguma por parte da estátua, um pouco irritado andou até ficar à frente dele e assoviou - Vai totó! Pega! Pega! Pega! - jogou o que usava para tocar o gongo inutilmente. Já bem irritado, escalou a estátua e parou ao lado da orelha do Dragão - Acorde seu dragão de meia tigela! Kagome precisa de você! Ela quer se passar por um homem e precisa de ajuda. - lembrou-se um pouco da conversa, pousou sobre o rosto da estátua - E como ela pensa em esconder os atributos dela? Não é fácil esconder seios, ainda mais fartos que nem o dela. - riu - A mulher enlouqueceu!

Desceu da escultura e olhou com desdém.

- Se você não for eu vou, hein? - virou-se e chutou com toda a sua força - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! Ai! Au! Ai! Au! - resmungava pulando. - Quer saber? - pegou o gongo e jogou na cabeça, acabou por acertar a orelha que foi arrancada assim que entrou em contato com o objeto, Shippou o segurou rapidamente e olhou para a estátua - Ai... Não!

Logo a estátua caiu toda aos seus pés. O que faria? Destruiu o Grande Dragão, o mais poderoso protetor da família.

- Grande Dragão, já se despertou?

- E agora? - sussurrou Shippou.

Rapidamente, a miniatura de dragão pegou a enorme cabeça de pedra e modificou a voz.

- Sim! O que deseja?

- Traga Kagome de volta à salvo.

- Imediatamente?

- O mais rápido possível!

- Certo e... - tentou pensar em algo - Então a trarei! Voltarei muito em breve.

- A família Higurashi, conta com sua ajuda.

- Não se preocupe ela estará bem. - soltou a cabeça de modo que não percebessem que era ele - Ela estará bem e EU? - lamentou - A idiota tinha que bancar a heroína e aí eu que acabo por ser cada vez mais rebaixado! Para me aceitarem de volta só se ela se tornar um herói de guerra! - de repente sua mente brilhou com a ideia - ISSO! A transformarei em um guerreiro lendário! Sou um gênio, hein?! - levantou-se e fio à saída da fazenda - A pergunta agora é... Para onde ela foi?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 -** Souta, o novo recruta

Ela tentava pela milésima vez fazer um novo discurso e mais uma vez achava que se passaria por uma idiota, mal conseguia pegar na espada como um homem, imagina andar, falar, agir como um homem? Devia ter pensado nisso antes de chegar ali. Estava em um local perto do acampamento, coberto por longas folhas e bambus, ninguém a veria ali. Parecia um homem, mas precisava agir como um. Com a mão massageava as têmporas, tentando aliviar um pouco a dor de cabeça. Sua égua estava deitada perto de algumas rochas atrás da moça, que estava de costas à folhagem que as escondia da vista do pessoal do acampamento.

- Droga Kirara! O que eu faço?! Jamais conseguirei me passar por um homem! - andou até as folhas que cobriam a visão do acampamento para onde ela estava e deu uma olhada - Fui uma estúpida pensar que poderia salvar meu pai assim, o que posso fazer? Não sei cuspir que nem um deles! - encarou sua companheira - Só um milagre para me ajudar.

- Alguém pediu um milagre? - de repente uma voz soou perto de Kagome, mas ela não viu quem fora.

- Quem é você?

- Não se assuste, seus antepassados me enviaram para te ajudar nessa sua missão.

- Sério? De verdade? - ficou aliviada.

- Sim.

- Nem acredito que os ancestrais vão me ajudar.

- Nem eu. - disse o ser misterioso sem perceber.

- Ei! O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ahn? Ahhh! É que... Bem... É que... Aff! Esquece! Bem, pronta pra me conhecer?

- Sim! - disse firmemente.

- Eu sou o grande protetor! - disse como se apresentasse um super-herói - Todo-poderoso! Todo charmoso! O incrível e indestrutível - pulou na frente dela - Shippou.

Kagome desfez o sorriso e trocou a feição por uma de descrença. Agachou-se e cutucou ele com o dedo indicador. Ele mais parecia um lagarto pequenino vermelho e amarelo, não um dragão como o mesmo dissera, desconfiou da história assim que o viu.

- Meus ancestrais mandaram uma lagartixa para me ajudar?

- Ei! Dragão! Dra-gão! - enfatizou - Não sou lagartixa nenhuma! Mais respeito com seu protetor.

- Ahhh, perdão é que você é tão...

- O quê? Magnífico?

- Tão...

- Maravilhoso?

- Tão...

- Poderoso?

- Pequeno. - completou receosa.

Ele começou a rir como se ela tivesse contado a melhor piada que já ouvira. Rolava, se contorcia e chorava de tanto rir. Kagome olhou para Kirara que apenas olhou como se dissesse: "esse aí bebeu". Sem entender o que se passava, Kagome arriscou um pouco alterada:

- Posso saber do que você está rindo?

- Você... Você... - ela fez cara de tédio e ele riu mais ainda - Você não achou mesmo que essa é minha forma verdadeira?

- E não é? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Não! - levantou-se e subiu no ombro dela - Esse é meu tamanho pocket. - Pulou para um galho perto do rosto de Kirara - Em minha forma verdadeira, a vaquinha aqui - acariciou o focinho da égua - não ficaria nem um segundo de pé. - Kirara tentou mordê-lo - Calminha aí mimosa! - voltou a ficar no ombro da jovem - Então? Vamos começar?

Suspirou. De qualquer jeito precisaria de alguma ajuda, ter alguém disposto já era alguma coisa, mesmo que esse alguém fosse uma lagartixa vermelha e amarela que dizia ser um poderoso dragão. Virou-se para a direção que devia tomar.

- Espero mesmo que me ajude Shippou, não tenho a menor noção de como agir.

- Bem... Vamos começar. Ficarei escondido aqui em sua armadura.

- Se você descer do pescoço para outro lugar eu te mato! - avisou.

- Calma estressadinha, não tenho interesse nenhum por aqui.

- Sei. - respirou fundo.

Andar. Como andar igual a um homem? Será que se ela andasse normalmente... _Não, lembro-me do Flynn caçoar do Takanaka por ele andar igual uma mocinha. Então como devi andar?_

- Shippou, como que um homem anda?

Ele bateu na própria testa.

- Bem... tem que ter postura - ela endireitou as costas - mantenha a cabeça levantada - ela o fez enquanto ele a analisava - separe um pouco mais as pernas - ela o fez - Pronto! Agora... Ande!

A garota de madeixas negras sentia-se uma tola por andar daquele jeito, como se tivesse pagando um king kong ao invés de um mico, reparou que alguns homens lhe lançavam olhares do tipo: "quem é o retardado?" e não estava gostando nada daquilo. Parou e resolveu andar normalmente, como quando sua mãe dizia que ela parecia um menino. Passou a observar melhor os que estavam para ser seus colegas de combate. Viu um homem barrigudo, de cabelos loiros curtíssimos e olhos cor de folha seca; ele mostrava uma tatuagem que havia feito de um dragão vermelho para outros dois rapazes.

Kagome não pôde deixar de reparar no quanto um dos rapazes era atraente: cabelos negros presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, o corpo sarado dava a impressão de que sempre malhava, era alto e tinha pele morena, só depois conseguiu reparar nos olhos azuis dele, devia ser um youkai, desconfiava apenas por causa do rabo peludo que tinha; ao seu lado havia um rapaz de pele bem mais clara, também tinha o corpo malhado, mas nada comparado ao moreno ao seu lado, o cabelo ruivo cortado em estilo punk não era muito cumprido, os olhos tinham um leve tom esverdeado, provavelmente também era um youkai. Ambos prestavam muita atenção no que o humano lhes falava.

- Preste atenção neles para você poder agir parecido. - sugeriu Shippou.

Ela se aproximou um pouco dos três, para ouvir sobre o que falavam.

- Então fiz essa tatuagem - explicava o humano - Ela vai me proteger de qualquer mal.

O moreno olhou para o ruivo e deu um soco nocauteando o da tatuagem, a moça ficou horrorizada; provasse de outra forma que o cara estava errado em acreditar naquilo.

- Espero que consiga seu dinheiro de volta. - disse o ruivo.

- Viu? Dá um soco em alguém, é assim que homens fazem amizade. - disse Shippou.

- Fato: homens são realmente muito estranhos. - sussurrou Kagome.

- Aí, acerta esse aí. - apontou Shippou para o moreno de olhos azuis.

Kagome fechou o punho. _Seja o que Deus quiser._ Com toda sua força acertou a cara do rapaz bem mais alto que ela. Ele parecia ter perdido um pouco a noção de onde estava ou o que acontecera. Um homem gigante o pegou pelos ombros e, sorrindo amigavelmente para ela, disse:

- Ora, ora Kouga, acabou de fazer uma amizade.

_Como pode um homem fazer amizade apenas com um soco?_ Kagome se perguntava. Voltou para si ao ver que Kouga queria avançar nela, mas o gigante não permitiu, o segurou pelos ombros e o levantou de forma que não tocasse o chão com os pés. _Deve ser outro youkai, só pode! De onde teria tanta força?_

- Relaxe, Kouga, é apenas mais um amigo.

- Mas ele me bateu e eu quero...

- Vamos cantar? - o youkai gigante cantou uma música que Kagome desconhecia e Kouga a repetiu até o que o segurava perguntar - Relaxou?

- Sim. - foi liberado - Esquece frangote.

A garota, sem perceber que era consigo que Kouga falava, virou-se procurando onde deveria se alistar, contudo Shippou percebeu o que o cara falou e respondeu de forma que o outro pensou ser dito pelo novato:

- Frangote?! Repita isso na minha cara se você for homem.

Sem ter direito sequer de pensar em algo, Kagome sentiu-se ser puxado e viu o punho do rapaz de pele bem bronzeada vindo em sua direção, para evitar o contato, ela simplesmente se abaixou e ele acabou por acertar o ruivo.

- Ops... Desculpe Ginta.

Kagome saiu de fininho antes que ele percebesse, deu de cara com o gigantão.

- Que feio mocinho, atiçando brigando entre amigos. - disse em tom de sabedoria.

Disfarçando a voz, ela diz:

- Foi um mal entendido, sabe? - deu um soco fraco no homem - Sou novo e da paz, não gosto de causar confusão com ninguém. Acho que foram outros discutindo entre si e ele pensou que fosse eu.

- É... Pode ser. - estendeu a mão - Meu nome é Kohaku. Qual é o seu?

_Nome?! Ai meu Deus! Me esqueci completamente deste pequeno detalhe!_

- Er... Bem... Eu me cham...

- ALI ESTÁ ELE! - gritou Kouga.

- AIIIIIII! Preciso ir!

Kagome correu o máximo que pôde, sem querer derrubou um homem muito alto, mais sarado que Kouga, pele clara, cabelo negro e olhos cor de chocolate, ele olhou bravo para a moça que fingia ser homem.

- Perdão, não era a minh...

O cara começou a rir, a pegou com o braço pelo pescoço e fez um cafuné estilo homem. Ao se soltar viu um grupo se formar perto deles, não conhecia ninguém, obviamente. Havia um cara que tinha a metade do corpo parecida com touro e a outra metade parecia humano, provavelmente um hanyou, os olhos era em um tom de verde que ela jamais vira até então; outro ali presente parecia um homem, mas suas orelhas parecidas com de elfos denunciavam ser um youkai, a pele parecia ser rígida como uma rocha e tinha um leve tom de azul-claro, os olhos alaranjados eram bem incomuns; e ainda havia dois humanos no grupo, um de cabelos negros curtíssimos, presos em um pequenino rabo de cavalo, pele um pouco mais morena que da moça, com olhos púrpuros e outro de cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate, pele no mesmo tom que a do outro humano.

O youkai mantinha sua pose, parecia um nobre e carregava um sorriso contagiante em meio aquele lugar, não era malhado, mas também não era um magricela feioso, tinha certa massa muscular, mas precisava ser trabalhada; o moreno de olhos púrpuros, tinha o corpo definidíssimo, estava até sem camisa, parecia estar se exercitando até agora a pouco, usava uma calça azul um pouco larga; o outro homem era um pouco mais baixo que os outros e tinha o rosto bem delicado, parecia até mulher, mas seu modo de agir e falar era até um pouco pior que os outros ali presentes.

- Olá - disse o homem no qual esbarrara - meu nome é Ichiro - apontou para o hanyou - Esse é o Kaou - apontou para o youkai - Esse é o Toutousai - apontou para o moreno de olhos púrpuros - Esse é Miroku e - pontou para o que tinha o rosto mais delicado - Esse é Jinenjin. Qual seu nome garoto?

- Er...

- Aqui está ele! - apareceu Kouga mais uma vez.

- O que quer Kouga?

- Esse idiota aí me desafiou, quero mostrar pra ele o que é um homem de verdade!

- Sabe que agora ele está entre nós, não é? - disse mostrando-se sereno.

- E daí?

- Vai querer apanhar igual da última vez?

Kagome nunca viu alguém emanar tanta raiva.

- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ SEU BOSTA!

_No que eu fui me meter?!_ Ela se lamentou.

Ali perto, na tenda imperial, Inu no Taisho, o general do exército chinês, um youkai muito respeitado em toda a China explicava as estratégias para um rapaz de cabelos prateados amarrados em um alto rabo de cavalo, assim como ele, e de olhos dourados. O rapaz usava um armadura que contornava bem seu corpo, deixando bem à vista a cintura um pouco afinada, o peito largo e destacando um pouco seus músculos. Prestava atenção cuidadosamente no que seu pai dizia. Myoga também estava ali, vestia o que parecia um vestido, na verdade era a roupa especial para o conselheiro do Imperador, no tom de azul claro; ele também prestava bastante atenção no que Taisho falava:

- Então esperaremos nesta vila, bem perto do atalho para a cidade imperial.

- Muito bem senhor! - louvou Myoga - Adoro o fator surpresa.

Ambos ignoraram Myoga.

- Se Myoga os considerar aptos para a guerra, se unirão a mim nesta vila. Até lá - Inu no Taisho estendeu uma espada para o rapaz à sua frente - Você terá de treinar os recrutas, Comandante Inuyasha.

- Comandante?

- Sim.

- Senhor? Não acha que é cedo demais? - Myoga se intromete - Não acha melhor colocar alguém mais experiente no assunto?

- Acho ele qualificado o suficiente. - virou-se para Myoga - Tanto você quanto eu sabemos todos os seus feitos, tem um histórico invejável, devo acrescentar. - disse rindo - Então, a Tessaiga ficará sob seu comando.

- TESSAIGA? Nossa! Muito obrigado! Não vai se decepcionar! - acalmando os ânimos e tendo uma atitude mais séria - Farei o melhor que puder, general.

- Certo. - os três levantaram-se e o general voltou-se para Myoga - Quero o relatório em três semanas. - retirou-se dali.

- Não deixarei nenhum detalhe se perder. - Myoga disse para Inuyasha em tom de aviso.

Quando o outro virou, Inuyasha o remendou desdenhando de sua forma de falar; tinha a Tessaiga e isso já era o suficiente, treinaria os recrutas e provaria que o general tinha razão em lhe confiar os recém-chegados. Eles seriam os melhores soldados que já haviam sido treinados. _A melhor tropa da China... Não, de todos os tempos!_ Sonhava enquanto saía da tenda, assustou-se um pouco com a cena que via: homens nocauteados por todo canto, uns se socavam, outros comiam, outros tentavam comer, outros simplesmente assistiam. Olhou para o general que lhe mandou um sorriso confiante.

- Sei que dará conta. Te vejo em três semanas e... - montou seu cavalo - Boa sorte comandante.

- Pra você também - respondeu ao vê-lo partir - meu pai.

O pigarro de Myoga o trouxe de volta para a confusão que ali se desenrolava ainda.

- Primeiro dia... - disse erguendo o pincel para começar o relatório.

Inuyasha respirou fundo. Precisava de ter sucesso na missão de treiná-los, se um ou outro não conseguissem, o problema já não era com ele; queria provar que, embora fosse um hanyou, era tão capaz de realizar feitos quanto youkais. Aproximou-se da turma que brigava e em voz audível para todos disse:

- Soldados!

Todos olharam para ele. Kouga, com um olho roxo, soltou o colarinho de Miroku e andou até Kagome, apontou o dedo e disse:

- A culpa é dele!

Inuyasha levantou as sobrancelhas em descrédito, Kouga era um brigão de carteirinha, qualquer coisa rolava no chão com socos e ponta pés em seu adversário. Olhou para o rapaz que Kouga apontara, não parecia ser daqueles que causam confusão, muito menos que consegue sobreviver a uma luta decente. Um homem de pele clara, corpo bem malhado e usava um quimono branco se aproximou pedindo permissão para falar, o que lhe foi concedido.

- O novato não fez nada, teve uma conversa atravessada e Kouga perdeu a cabeça como sempre.

- Verdade? - Inuyasha virou-se para Kagome que assentiu sem dizer nada - Kouga?

- Ele me desafiou!

Para terminar logo com aquilo, o comandante se aproximou de Kouga e o socou bem na boca do estômago.

- Volte ao seu posto. - virou-se para Kagome - Não vou tolerar brigas internas.

- Sim - ela disse timidamente até lembrar-se de que precisava agir como um homem - Sim, senhor.

- Qual é o seu nome?

_Ai meu Deus! Eu ainda não pensei em um nome!_ Lembrou-se de algo que sua mãe lhe contara:** tínhamos dúvida quanto ao nome, se fosse mulher seria Kagome e se fosse homem seria Souta.** _Souta..._

- Souta. - disse um pouco insegura.

- Souta? - Inuyasha a olhou de cima a baixo - Deixa-me ver sua convocação - ela estendeu o pergaminho - Higurashi? Aquele Higurashi?

- Eu pensei que eles tivessem apenas uma filha.

- Minha irmã gêmea. - disse tentando parecer normal - Eles não falam de mim.

Tentou dar uma cuspida que sempre via os homens fazer, mas falhara miseravelmente. Myoga e Inuyasha se entreolharam.

- Já se percebe o motivo. - comentou Myoga.

- Bem... - afastou-se de "Souta" e disse - Graças a seu novo amigo Souta, todos ajudarão a colher todo o arroz necessário. - tomou o rumo à sua tenda - Amanhã o treino de verdade começa.

Kagome respirou fundo. Sentiu-se intimidada pela presença de seu comandante, ele exalava autoridade e força; nunca vira um homem igual àquele e, a julgar pelo par de orelhas caninas em sua cabeça, devia ser um hanyou. _Um hanyou muito bonito devo acrescentar._ Logo afastou a ideia, estava ali para que seu pai fosse poupado da morte.

- Hei! Souta! - viu Jinenjin se aproximar - Venha, fique perto do nosso grupo que Kouga se manterá distante.

- Obrigado. - passou a seguir o rapaz - Ele sempre é assim?

- Quem? Kouga? Sim. Você ainda teve sorte! - Kagome engoliu em seco - Teve um outro cara que era pra treinar conosco, mas foi enviado de volta porque Kouga quase o deixou morto.

- Por que fez isso? - deixando visível seu medo.

- Sei lá. - deu de ombros - Ninguém entende bem o que aquele youkai pensa. Então... - mudando de assunto - No que você é melhor?

- Como? - não entendeu.

- Combate? Arco e flecha? Quais são suas habilidades?

- Posso ser sincero? - com isso conquistou a atenção do rapaz - Não sou bom em nada.

- Hm. Isso é um problema. Não se preocupe - disse sorrindo - A gente te ajuda.

Kagome sorriu agradecia. Teria ajuda de pessoas que entendiam do assunto. Esperava poder se sair bem e manter seu disfarce. _É... Aqui começa minha nova vida._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco -** Identidades descobertas?

- Ai... - resmungava Kagome enquanto passava água na perna - Não acredito que fiz isso!

- Ora, quem mandou responder o Kouga daquele jeito? - disse Shippou.

- Ahn... Deixe-me lembrar... - Kagome fez pose de quem pensava para logo o fuzilar com os olhos - Você!

- Desculpa! Mas você se saiu bem, olha só como está mais forte?

Ela suspirou. A primeira semana não havia sido fácil. Inuyasha ensinava todos os tipos de luta existentes e ela estava muito atrás da média, ainda bem que o grupo de Jinenjin a ajudara o tempo todo; em horários de folga aproveitava para treinar com um do grupo, Jinenjin foi quem mais se ofereceu para ajudá-la e estava feliz por ter tido um grande progresso.

- E aquele lance lá com Inuyasha? - questionou Shippou.

Na mesma hora Kagome corou. Ainda se lembrava bem da cena: ela segurava a perna com toda a sua força, Kouga havia errado seu alvo e ao invés de dar um soco na cara dela, acabou por socar a perna, já que Ichiro o havia acertado. Kouga dera um soco na perna dela e caíra de cara ao chão, levantou-se correndo atrás do homem que lhe humilhara na frente de seus amigos, enquanto Kagome cuidava da perna. Inuyasha se aproximara perguntando se estava tudo bem, ela sorriu sem graça.

- Francamente - ele disse - nunca vi um homem tão molenga quanto você!

Pegou na perna dela, verificando o ocorrido. Ela ficou agradecida pelo ferimento ter sido na canela e não na coxa. Já estava um pouco corada por ele "procurar" seu ferimento. Ele se levantou, pegou uma toalha, tirou uma sacolinha de pano e entregou a ela.

- Não aconteceu nada. Pare de reclamar como se fosse uma mulherzinha. - a repreendeu e ela teve vontade de gritar "EU SOU UMA MULHER" - Passe o pó junto com água, sua perna vai melhorar rapidamente.

Ele saiu sem falar mais nada. Parecia decepcionado, esperava mais do grupo que recebera; ela apenas seguiu o conselho dele e ali estava passando aquela coisa na perna. Nunca que um rapaz tocara em alguma parte de seu corpo, mesmo sendo a canela, nem mesmo seu pai já fizera algo parecido, tivera uma sensação estranha. Balançou a cabeça afastando a ideia, precisava voltar; Inuyasha começaria a sessão de arco e flecha mais uma vez e precisava estar inteira para continuar.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, averiguando se não havia ninguém ali, tirou um pouco aquela roupa e entrou na água. Precisava descansar um pouco estava tensa; escondeu a toalha e a sacolinha que Inuyasha lhe emprestara e entrou na água. Suspirou com o contato, a água estava bem fria, molhou o cabelo curto e o rosto; de repente ouviu um galho se quebrar e alguém gritar por socorro. Precisava sair dali rapidamente. _Droga Shippou! Por que não me avisou que havia alguém aí?_ Pegou a toalha e se enrolou, pegou a sacolinha que Inuyasha lhe emprestara e acabou dando de cara com Jinenjin, este a olhava de cima a baixo não acreditando no que via.

- Quem é você? - indaga tentando identificar a mulher à sua frente.

- Eu... Eu... - gaguejou sem saber o que falar.

- Jinenjin, chame Souta, era para ele estar lavando a perna. - a voz de Inuyasha soou ao longe. - Ande logo que ele precisa treinar.

_Droga!_

- Souta? - o outro se mostrou surpreso ao juntar as peças rapidamente - Você é o Souta?

- Pelo amor a tudo que é mais sagrado Jinenjin - ela falava baixo - Não conte a ninguém.

Ele assentiu e saiu. Kagome abaixou a cabeça derrotada, e agora? A descobriram! Seria morta! Sua família seria desonrada! Era o fim. Suspirou e vestiu-se. _Veremos agora._ A morena foi direto ao seu posto, Inuyasha a esperava, visivelmente irritado, segurando o arco e as flechas.

- É pior do que mulher! - estendeu o arco - Anda! Eu não tenho o dia inteiro!

Ela pegou a arma e passou a atirar, mas não se concentrava. Como poderia? Um homem a havia descoberto, logo estaria morta, a notícia correria. Inuyasha viu a desconcentração do recruta, hoje ele tava pior do que a semana inteira. É claro que melhorou muito, mas hoje parecia pior do que no primeiro dia. O que poderia tê-lo desmotivado? Ele até segurava de maneira errada, impacientemente foi até o rapaz e posicionou-se atrás dele.

Kagome foi pega de surpresa ao perceber as mão de Inuyasha, uma segurava seu braço direito na altura correta e a outra ajudava a endireitar a flecha. Não esperava que ele viesse ajudá-la. Corou levemente ao senti-lo atrás de si, não estava encostado a ela, mas era o mais próximo que ela já estivera de um corpo masculino, tirando as vezes que Kouga tentara lhe bater.

- Preste atenção Souta. - dizia - Levante o braço assim e mantenha a flecha assim. Solte. - ela obedeceu e a flecha acertou o alvo. - Viu? Você consegue, tem potencial. Não o desperdice.

- E quando não se tem mais um motivo pelo qual continuar a desenvolver o potencial? - ela arriscou ainda olhando o alvo.

- Crie outro. - ele disse simplesmente se afastando.

_Mas e quando isso custasse sua vida? Ainda devo criar outro?_ Olhou para Jinenjin, treinava o combate corpo a corpo, se ele contasse ela estaria morta. Suspirou e voltou a treinar. _Ele disse que tenho potencial... Se soubesse que sou uma mulher, jamais diria isso. Mas... Ele me ajudou? Ele me apoiou? Por quê? Por que me ajudou Inuyasha?_ O mesmo se fazia a mesma pergunta. _Por que ajudei Souta? Nunca ajudei ninguém A não ser... _Suspirou. _A não ser aqueles que eu reconheci que tem o potencial de se destacar. É isso, Souta tem grandes chances de tornar-se um ótimo guerreiro._ Virou-se e o viu acertar várias outras flechas no alvo correto e sorriu maleficamente. _Vamos ver se tem potencial mesmo._

Depois do treino com o arco e flecha, estava combinado que Jinenjin o ajudaria naquele horário vago. Estava nervosa, ele a vira. O que aconteceria? Suspirou e esperou até que o mesmo chegasse, o que não demorou muito. Ele sorria normalmente, parecia que nada havia mudado.

- Pronto para começar?

- Er... Acho que sim.

- Certo. Ahhh! Antes que eu me esqueça - a moça olhou para ele - preciso te mostrar uma coisa, mas só pode ser à noite. - Kagome gelou e ficou branca - NÃO! Não é isso! - viu ele enrubescer um pouco - É um segredo meu. Vamos começar o combate corpo a corpo.

Jinenjin deu um golpe de direita do qual Kagome se desviou rapidamente, mas foi pega de surpresa pelo chute. Ainda assim conseguiu se defender muito bem. Pulava, se abaixava, socava... Aprendia cada vez mais como lutar, ainda bem que o colega era paciente. Depois de descobrir seu segredo então, parecia mais compreensivo ainda; Kagome estranhou e muito a atitude dele, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar naquilo, Jinenjin não dava espaço para pensamentos paralelos, precisava focar cem por cento na luta que travavam. Enquanto isso, Inuyasha auxiliava Ginta que insistia em quebrar um pedra com a cara, mesmo sem ele ainda conseguir quebra um pedaço de madeira fino; quando viu o rapaz desacordado, bateu a mão na testa e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Tentando não ver aquilo, olhou para a sua direita e viu Souta e Jinenjin lutar entre si; a princípio pensou que estivessem brigando, mas logo viu Jinenjin o instruir em determinados momentos. _Pelo menos ele se esforça._ Na verdade, estava surpreso, havia visto eles lutarem antes, mas não tinha percebido que na verdade Souta estava tendo ajuda extra. _Isso explica a melhora._

Kagome caiu com um soco que levara no ombro e manteve-se sentada ao chão, ofegante por conta da rapidez dos movimentos. Respirou profundamente e olhou para o homem diante de si. A pergunta que não se calava de repente saiu:

- Por que está me ajudando?

Ele parou e agachou-se em frente ao outro.

- Porque eu te entendo. - Kagome o olhou sem entender - Vai saber mais tarde. Anda. Terá combate corpo a corpo com Inuyasha daqui a pouco.

- Por favor, não me lembre disso. Ainda tenho de lutar contra Kouga antes.

- Boa sorte. - desejou o outro ao se afastar indo ao campo de luta com espadas.

- Obrigado, vou precisar. - sussurrou.

Levantou-se para tomar água e descansou sob a sombra de uma árvore. Percebeu que alguém sentou-se ao seu lado, mas não fez questão de abrir os olhos; respirava profundamente tentando recuperar suas energias. Assustou-se, porém, ao ouvir:

- Não percebi o quanto estava se esforçando.

Abriu os olhos e viu aquele cabelo prateado brilhando à luz do sol. O rosto másculo de Inuyasha estava perfeitamente contornado; o via de perfil, percebeu que a pele estava um pouco mais morena, provavelmente por conta dos exercícios ao sol. Ele mantinha o olhar sério em direção ao grupo que "adotara" Souta.

- Não tem experiência em nenhum tipo de combate, não é? - perguntou.

Ela desviou o olhar para a direção oposta dele. Inuyasha aceitou aquilo como uma confirmação. Vira Souta sozinho e, apenas para sondar, juntara-se ao rapaz para tentar descobrir o que se passava. Ainda não entendia o motivo de se importar tanto com pessoas iguais ao rapaz ao seu lado.

- Não precisa ter vergonha. - ele continuou - Pelo menos tem força de vontade, isso é uma coisa que admiro em humanos.

- Nunca pude fazer nada que valesse realmente à pena. - ela disse - Tudo que tentei antes falhei. - olhou para o grupo - Espero que agora consiga pelo menos fazer alguma coisa, ser capaz de alguma coisa.

Inuyasha a olhou. Ela, ou melhor, ele, Souta, tentava provar ser capaz de alguma coisa, exatamente como o próprio Inuyasha. Eles eram parecidos nesse aspecto. _Veremos até onde vai sua força de vontade, Sr. Higurashi._

- Ande. - ordenou Inuyasha - Kouga o espera.

Kagome suspirou desanimada, o cara já a detestava e agora teria a oportunidade perfeita para socá-la a vontade. Levantou-se e foi ao lugar onde o youkai se encontrava a esperando com um sorriso de escárnio. Ela suspirou e se posicionou. A luta começou muito acirrada. Até mesmo Kouga estava impressionado com o desenvolvimento de Souta por conseguir manter-se firme depois de seus golpes, não começara nem suar inda, e Souta parecia estar em um deserto de tanto que suava. Levara uma rasteira e permitiu-se ficar deitada ao chão.

- Vai desistir Souta.

_Desistir? Não posso desistir... Não ainda! Jinenjin não contou meu segredo, então... Não vou desistir._ Ela se levantou com mais garra, seus golpes eram mais calculados e um pouco mais fortes que antes; Kouga passou alguns apertos com ela, ou melhor, ele. Souta reagira de uma forma surpreendente, até mesmo os humanos ali presentes mostravam espanto pela reação do colega. Cada um estava em um canto, ofegantes por conta dos movimentos rápidos e bruscos da parte de ambos; a jovem tinha vários ferimentos enquanto o youkai tinha apenas alguns arranhões. O sol iluminava o lado direito de Kagome, pôde ver a pele bronzeada do rapaz brilhar um pouco mais, os olhos azuis cheios de determinação e espanto pareciam vibrar com a reação dela e sabia que ele ansiava por uma luta mais longa.

- Chega. - ambos foram despertos pela voz de Inuyasha - Descansem, amanhã continuaremos.

- Uhn? Amanhã? - ela estranhou.

- Cuide de seus ferimentos - disse Inuyasha com um sorriso de deboche - Vai precisar estar inteiro para lutar comigo amanhã.

Ela assentiu e foi tomar um banho. Entrou no rio gelado com cuidado por causa dos ferimentos e tentou relaxar. _Onde está Shippou? Ele deveria ter aparecido!_ Mais uma vez ouviu o som de galhos e virou-se. Shippou apareceu com um enorme prato cheio de frutas.

- Trouxe para você. Como foi o treino?

- Bem... Melhorei bastante e hoje, se Inuyasha não tivesse interferido, talvez eu morreria.

- Por quê?

- Não ia desistir para Kouga. Tentaria até não ter mais forças. - disse decida, mas gemeu logo em seguida por conta da dor - Me machuquei muito desta vez.

- Foi uma boa luta. - Jinenjin apareceu.

- Jinenjin!

- Ai meu Deus! Se esconda Kagome!

- Kagome? - ele repetiu com a voz um pouco mais aguda - Esse é o seu nome?

A jovem assente.

- Que bom! Pensei que fosse a única!

- Como é que é?

O tal Jinenjin soltou o cabelo que chegou até à cintura, tirou a roupa masculina e ficou apenas com a roupa de baixo, entrando no rio que Kagome estava. A outra sorriu e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar.

- Prazer, meu nome é Sango.

- Sango? Uma mulher... Mas... Como?

- Bem... - sentou-se em uma pedra à frente de Kagome - Assim como você, vim no lugar do homem da minha família.

- Por quê?

- Porque é a única maneira de vingar meu pai e meu irmão.

- O que aconteceu?

- Naraku invadiu nossa província, minha família é conhecida por serem caçadores de youkais, então tentamos com tudo que tínhamos e ainda assim ele destruiu tudo, acabei por pegar o pergaminho para minha família, dizendo que haviam saído e que chegariam mais tarde, apenas peguei para entrar no exército.

- Nossa!

- E você?

- Meu pai está muito doente, não tinha condição de vir. Então simplesmente vim.

- Nossa, ele deve estar muito preocupado com você.

- Nem me fala. Sei que estou passando algumas dificuldades aqui, mas nada se compara a enfrentar meu pai depois de tudo isso. Tenho até arrepios só de pensar!

- Reparei o quanto você tem dificuldade em luta de corpo, quer que eu te ajude?

- Por favor! O que achou da minha luta contra Kouga?

- Vi muita garra, admito que gostei muito de ver isso. Faz tempos que não vejo homens lutarem com tanto espírito.

- Pois é... Não sei o por quê de Inuyasha ter interferido.

- Você queria morrer não é? Kouga poderia te matar em menos de um segundo com as garras, você estava muito ferida.

- Acha que com Inuyasha será diferente?

- Sinceramente? Acho... Ele prestava muita atenção em seus movimentos, quase como se visse algo diferente em você.

- Você acha que ele desconfia que...

- Não, pelo menos ainda não. Tome cuidado, se você acabar se apaixonando por ele vai ficar bem complicado esconder.

- Deus me livre! A honra de minha família é mais importante no momento, não posso de jeito nenhum! - o silêncio se instalou por algum tempo - Apesar de que - Kagome completou em baixo tom - Eu o acho muito bonito.

- Isso com certeza, Miroku também é, assim como Ichiro e Kaou. É impossível negar a beleza deles. - ambas riram - Se quiser, também posso te ajudar a ter um pouco mais "jeitinho de homem".

- Como consegue?

- Por várias vezes eu imitava meu pai, não foi difícil me infiltrar por aqui sem levantar suspeitas.

Kagome suspirou.

- Mudando um pouco o rumo da conversa. - disse Sango - Onde você mora?

- Na província perto das conhecidas montanhas verdes.

- Sério?! - os olhos de Sango brilharam - Sou doida para conhecer aquele lugar!

- Nem é tão bonito assim, no inverno praticamente tudo fica coberto de neve, aí sim fica uma paisagem digna de ser memorizada.

- Bom saber. - Sango olhou para atrás de Kagome - É melhor voltarmos, já vão servir a janta. - ambas saíram do rio e vestiram-se - Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Está muito ferida.

- Nada demais. Uma boa noite de sono me ajudará.

- Certo. Amanhã vou intensificar nosso estudo, além de aprender a lutar, vou te ensinar a como disfarçar em momentos que você esquece de se mostrar mais homem.

- Está bem. Até mais.

- Até.

- Ai ai... Os dias vão parecer maiores a partir de amanhã. - comentou consigo.

Em outro lugar, distante do local de treinamento, Naraku e seu bando havia saqueado e destruído mais uma aldeia. Corriam em direção à próxima, até que Naraku recebeu um aviso de sua águia; eram seguidos por guardas imperiais. Parou o cavalo e mandou três youkais para verificar. O de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados foi o primeiro a ir, sendo seguido por um anão verde e com olhos completamente amarelados (mais puxado para o amarelo-limão) e um que tinha o rosto pálido, olhos negros, assim como os cabelos enrolados tão alto quanto o de cabelos prateados. Encontraram os dois guardas e os jogaram diante de Naraku que ria maleficamente, desmontado de seu cavalo.

- Kukukukukukukukukukuku... Olá homens... O que acharam do meu exército?

- O imperador vai detê-lo! - disse um convicto.

- Me impedir? Kukukukkukukuku... Receio que dizer que estão enganados... Ele me convidou - pegou o que lhe respondera pelo pescoço - Quando construiu a muralha tentando desafiar minha força, ele me convidou a destruir a China com meu exército. - jogou o homem longe - Vão! Tragam seus melhores homens, vejamos quem conseguirá me deter. - depois de algum tempo que eles corriam, Naraku disse maliciosamente - Quantos são necessários para entregar uma mensagem?

- Apenas um. - disse um arqueiro atrás de Naraku, montado no cavalo, antes de atirar uma flecha e acertar a cabeça de um deles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis -**

Três dias. Três dias se passaram desde a luta com Kouga e muito já havia ocorrido. Para a infelicidade de Kagome, Sango havia sido mandada para uma aldeia em que suspeitavam ser o próximo alvo do grupo de Naraku, assim como todo o grupo que a ajudava; Kouga sorriu ao avistar "Souta" treinando sozinho naquele dia. Não demorou para Kagome ir de encontro ao chão, ouvindo risos dos rapazes que andavam com Kouga.

- Não tem mais seu grupinho para te proteger. - disse Kouga mostrando se vitorioso.

A jovem se levantou e o encarou desafiadoramente.

- Não preciso deles para dar conta de você, youkai. - respondeu ferozmente.

- Você tem serviço para fazer Kouga. - a voz de Inuyasha soou assustando um pouco o youkai.

Kagome quase caiu ao ver seu comandante parado, encostado a um árvore com um pé na mesma e a outra apoiada no chão. A calça negra do quimono que usava estava bem amarrada com uma corda vermelha, estava sem camisa e seu peitoral era iluminado pelo sol, deixando aquele tanquinho maravilhosamente à vista dela. Por um segundo Kagome se esqueceu quem representava e quase babou naquele corpo malhadíssimo. Tentando esconder seu rubor ao perceber como estava, Kagome se afastou para beber água.

- Se safou desta Higurashi, mas na próxima, nem o comandante irá me impedir. - avisou Kouga.

Kagome respirou fundo. Deveria saber que o moreno de olhos azuis iria querer uma vingança pelo ocorrido. Seus ferimentos mais sérios estavam quase que completamente curados, graças ao chá que Sango lhe dera antes de partir, com certeza o chá era miraculoso; ainda bem que sua mais nova amiga lhe ensinara para caso precisasse. Ouviu passos atrás de si e suspirou cansada.

- Olhe aqui Kouga, você pode até querer briga agora, mas tenho que treinar para lutar contra Inuyasha e...

- Se me confundir com aquele fedorento mais uma vez, juro que te mato.

Kagome virou-se rapidamente, Inuyasha bem ali ao seu lado. Seu corpo reagiu, virou-se para frente, temia não esconder as reações que Inuyasha lhe provocara. Mantendo a voz firme, disse:

- Perdão, senhor. Pensei que o encrenqueiro quisesse me pegar de briga agora.

- Kouga tem arrumado muita confusão. Sinceramente ele já está me tirando do sério.

- Não pode simplesmente expulsá-lo, pode? - sugeriu.

- Quem me dera. Só sigo ordens em relação a isso. - com a voz debochada completou - Está com tanto medo assim de mim?

- Como? - virou-se rapidamente.

- Treinando tanto para me enfrentar.

Kagome suspirou em alívio.

- Não quero sair tão ferido quanto fiquei com Kouga. - tentou disfarçar o suspiro - Não tenho mais meu grupo para me ajudar, então terei de me virar sozinho agora. - levantou-se.

- É bom se virar mesmo. Não posso cuidar de ninguém por aqui. - começou a se afastar - Prepare-se, te espero no campo.

Sabia que teria de enfrentá-lo e seria naquele momento. _Queria que Sango estivesse aqui... Espero dar conta de enfrentar Inuyasha._ Tomou sua água, pegou sua toalha e roupas para depois da luta, tudo estava preparado para um banho depois da luta, como geralmente fazia. Suspirou e olhou para frente decidida, daria o melhor de si para lutar contra Inuyasha. Enquanto isso, o mesmo esperava seu oponente pensando em como quase que o cara o secara mais cedo. _Acho que é coisa da minha cabeça... _Tentou se convencer. Veria o progresso do rapaz e se realmente valeria a pena investir nele.Kagome se posicionou e viu o hanyou manter aquele sorriso zombeteiro. Sem saber o motivo, curvou a boca em um tímido sorriso.

- Espero que esteja pronto. - o rapaz disse - Não vou pegar leve com você.

- Tomara, veremos assim o quanto melhorei. - ela completou.

Sem aviso prévio, o hanyou avançou contra a jovem com um pouco mais de força que geralmente utilizava, sabia que assim testaria de verdade suas habilidades. Habilmente, ela desvia e desfere um ataque rápido e calculista, como se esperasse esse tipo de ataque, sorriu em expectativa e continuou avançando sobre ela, mantendo seu ritmo um pouco mais rápido que antes e aumentando gradativamente, testando a resistência do seu oponente. Souta mantinha-se como podia, parecia que a cada minuto o ritmo ficava mais puxado, tinha de se esforçar mais, como Sango disse, a força de vontade sempre é admirada por homens de liderança e, assim, sua confiança é garantida. Daria tudo de si para conseguir mostrar-se capaz de alguma coisa. _É para isso que estou aqui, não é?_

Continuaram a lutar por muito tempo ainda, o comandante tinha de admitir que o rapaz era bom e tinha garra, mas ainda não tinha provado o suficiente para o mesmo que merecia ser ajudado ou pelo menos Inuyasha se convencia que não até Souta se abaixar escapando dr um golpe e acabar acertando o soco na árvore que se partiu. Sua mão ardia com o impacto, sentiu o corpo ser puxado pelo outro e viu o punho armado para lhe dar um golpe, estava preparado, não temia. _Veremos o resultado disso._ Kagome estava ficando cada vez mais cansada, mas não desistiria; o suor já escorria por sua testa e por suas costas; as pernas às vezes fraquejavam, mas nada que a fizesse cair. Inuyasha parecia inabalável; desviou com sucesso de um golpe que acabou por partir a árvore, ele olhava para mão, parecia surpreso; era sua chance, o virou para acertá-lo e o faria se não tivesse caído no erro de permitir-se prender os olhos naquela imensidão dourada. Ele esperava pacientemente sua reação e ela queria acertá-lo, precisa acertá-lo. Os olhos começaram a gravar cada milímetro daquele rosto másculo, sem conseguir resistir ou controlar, acabou por percorrer o olhar e fixá-lo na boca dele; eram lábios tentadores, ainda mais levemente entreabertos como estavam, desejava saboreá-los cada vez mais, chegou até se aproximar um pouco mais. Voltou a encará-lo nos olhos e viu a confusão completamente instalada ali. _Ai meu Deus! O que estou fazendo?!_ Sem pensar direito, tentando se libertar de tudo aquilo, o socou com toda a sua força.

- Tenho deveres a cumprir agora. - ela disse rapidamente - Com licença senhor. - correu de volta à sua tenda.

Inuyasha ainda estava em estado de choque. O que acabara de presenciar? Desejo? Aquele rapaz o desejava? Pior! Ele também desejara, antes de se lembrar que era um rapaz ali na sua frente, é claro. Enquanto Souta o olhava, não sabia o por quê, todavia viu que o rosto dele era bem mais delicado que dos outros, os olhos azuis tinham um brilho estranho e ficara impressionado de vê-los negros de desejo... por ele. Balançou a cabeça e corou. _Não acredito nisso! Tanto tempo me fazendo de machão pra depois descobrir que sou gay?!_ Um pouco distante dali, Kagome se repreendia severamente enquanto tirava a roupa para o banho.

- Não acredito! Preciso ser mais cuidadosa! Quase...

- Kagome?

- Ahhh, oi Shippou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Inuyasha.

- Lutou contra ele? - mostrou-se empolgado - E aí? Como foi?

- Quase um desastre.

- Por quê?

Ela o olhou e corou involuntariamente, Shippou não acreditava no que via.

- O que você fez?

- Nada... eu... só... - ela ficou mais vermelha ainda - Ai Shippou! Temo que a desgraça venha sobre minha família.

- Não me diga que...

- Não cheguei a beijá-lo, mas foi quase. A honra da minha família é mais importante, não posso permitir que uma paixãozinha estrague tudo. - suspirou tristonha - Não poderei me manter perto de Inuyasha.

Shippou assetiu, tomaria providências de mantê-la ocupada. No dia seguinte, com todas as suas forças, Kagome manteve-se concentrada em melhorar suas habilidades com arco e flecha, além da espada; manteve distância do rapaz de cabelos prateados o tempo inteiro. Sem perceber às vezes acabava por olhar para ele e só percebia quando o mesmo lhe dirigia o olhar. _Vai ser mais difícil que pensei. _O que sentira no dia anterior não saía de sua cabeça, suspirou e manteve-se mais focada que o normal. Inuyasha passava também pelo dilema do dia anterior, aquela sensação não o abandonara em momento algum. _Estou ficando louco, só pode!_ Se ocupou com outros assuntos tentando esquecer tudo que havia ocorrido.

A noite logo caíra, era noite de lua nova, mas tudo era bem iluminado pelas estrelas. Kagome havia saído para tomar banho tranquilamente, assustou-se, porém, com uma figura de cabelos negros. Iria gritar se não tivesse reconhecido a voz de Inuyasha.

- Por favor, não conte a ninguém!

O encarou mais fizamente para tentar reconhecê-lo.

- Inuysaha?

Respirou profundamente, parecia nervoso por vê-la, ou melhor, por vê-lo ali.

- Juro que se espalhar que hoje é o dia que me torno um humano...

- Por que eu faria isso? - Kagome perguntou pensando no quanto era estranho a reação.

- Já fizeram algumas vezes, viviam me caçoando por ser hanyou.

- Não vejo diferença algum em hanyous, humanos e youkais, todos são seres vivos. Não se preocupe.

- Certo. - mudou seu tom para desconfiado - O que faz aqui a essa hora?

- Vim tomar banho.

- A essa hora? - ele não parecia muito convencido.

- Se não quiser acreditar, tudo bem. Apenas me deixe tomar meu banho tranquilamente.

Inuyasha manteve-se distante, por estar em sua forma humana, não percebeu o segredo de Kagome, o que ela agradeceu muito aos deuses. Assim que terminou, estava voltando quando ouviu a voz de Inuyasha a chamar. Voltou-se para ele, apesar da escuridão, ele estava perto o suficiente para perceber seu olhar intenso; mais uma vez as reações voltaram, estava agradecida por estar muito escuro para ele reparar em seu constrangimento.

- Reparei que se esforçou mais hoje.

Lembrando-se do motivo de tê-lo feito, fitou o local onde estava sua tenda e disse:

- Quero melhorar. Provar que faço alguma coisa de certo. Preciso me esforçar para isso.

- Certo. - Inuyasha falou - Percebi que lutou com muito empenho ontem e que hoje concentrou-se o máximo que pôde nos exercícios. Faz tempo que não encontro um soldado tão aplicado assim. Fico feliz em saber que é assim.

- Fico feliz em saber que alguém pelo menos se agrada com meu desenvolvimento.

- Por que diz isso? - estranhou.

- Bem... Digamos que nunca fui o filho perfeito. Ainda não sei a reação que meu pai terá quando voltar. Espero que tenha orgulho de mim. - se abriu.

Inuyasha acabou por se identificar com o cara. Talvez o que ele vira como desejo no dia anterior, fosse na verdade admiração. _Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas._

- É melhor ir descansar, amanhã não darei trégua alguma. - o rapaz disse.

- Sim, boa noite.

É... naquela noite, pelo menos, ela dormiria bem... digamos... feliz e tranquila por estar finalmente fazendo alguma coisa direito e por estar se entendendo com seu comandante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo sete - **A urgência

Uma águia imperial sobrevoava determinado território. Um home de longos cabelos negros e enrolados estava no topo de uma árvore, esperando por algum sinal de seu fiel animal sobre a aldeia mais próxima. O bicho deixou uma boneca de pano cair em sua mão. Ele cheiro, soube que era cheiro do exército, mas não sabia com certeza. Seus homens, porém, o informariam. Desceu em um pulo e jogou a boneca para o youkai de pele branca, cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e com uma meia lua desenhado na testa.

- O que pode me dizer?

Ele cheirou a boneca.

- Minério das montanhas e pólvora de canhões. - tirou um fio branco da boneca - Cavalos brancos, do exército imperial.

- O que vamos fazer chefe? - perguntou um anão verde.

- Podemos facilmente evitá-los. - afirmou outro.

- Não... - disse Naraku rindo - A passagem por aquela aldeia é a mais rápida à cidade imperial e, além disso, uma menina perdeu sua bonequinha. Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukk uku...

Finalmente as três semanas foram completadas. Depois de lutar com Inuyasha, ela teve um pouco mais de dificuldade de manter-se como Souta. Houve vezes que Inuyasha quase a via depois do banho; outra vez foi Ginta e Kohaku que quase descobriram. Em ambos os casos, ela estava em devaneios, sonhando acordada com seu belo comandante. Desistindo de reprimir-se, decidiu mostrar-se aplicada para conquistar sua simpatia, o que viu aos poucos ser conquistada. Teve momentos em que quis desistir, mas Ginta e Kohaku passaram a ajudá-la, assim como Kouga, depois de muito relutar; manteve-se firme também por Shippou, que sempre lhe dava um motivo para se levantar. Estava tudo indo bem.

Em determinado momento, ela fora, mais uma vez, tomar seu banho. Precisava se lavar para relaxar o corpo dolorido; sua luta contra um youkai, mais forte que Kouga, havia sido um sucesso, até mesmo o Kouga lhe elogiara. Estava mais hábil, assim como todos que ali treinavam. Hoje fora o último dia de treinamento, no dia seguinte Myoga enviaria seu relatório e sabe-se lá quando seriam chamados. Querendo esquecer-se um pouco dos problemas, entrou no rio para esvaziar a mente.

- Anda logo Kagome! Alguém pode te ver assim!

- Shippou, ao invés de me torrar a paciência, vigie! Me avise se alguém chegar, tá?

- Mas... Kagome! - ela havia mergulhado nadando o mais distante possível de Shippou - Oh menina descuidada viu? - ouviu alguns barulhos e, quando percebeu, roupas masculinas haviam sido jogadas em cima dele - O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Kagome ouviu vozes de rapazes. _Droga! Não esperava que eles fossem querer tomar banho agora!_ Tentou esconder-se atrás de uma pedra, mas já era tarde, pois ouviu a voz de Kouga:

- Oi! Souta! Como vai?

- Ahhh! Oi tudo bem. Não sabiam que vinham tomar banho, agora que já tomei, estou de saída. Tchau!

- Espere um momento. - Ginta nadou até ela - Tivemos um começo um pouco... Er... Digamos, perturbador. Vamos recomeçar - estendeu a mão - Olá meu nome é Ginta. - disse a cumprimentando, ela tenta soltar a mão e acaba por bater sem querer no peito do gigante ali.

- Eu sou Kohaku.

- Muito prazer, Kohaku.

- E eu - Kagome tapou os olhos ao perceber Kouga pelado em cima da pedra que ela se escondia - sou Kouga, o rei das rochas. E essas mocinhas não podem fazer nada.

- Ahhh é? - Ginta se colocou em posição de luta - Eu acho que eu e meu amigo Souta - cutucou Kagome com o cotovelo - podemos derrubá-lo com apenas um golpe!

- Não quero derrubá-lo. - disse "Souta" se afastando.

- Mas Souta, nós precisamos.

- Não! Não precisamos. Caras, não por nada não, mas estou cansado. Tive que cuidar de um youkai sozinho hoje, Goshinki valia um ataque por três youkais, o próprio Inuyasha disse isso. - disse direcionando-se à saída - Passo essa vez.

- Deixa de ser mulherzinha! - disse Ginta puxando Kagome, que começa a se desesperar, até ele gritar - Ah! Alguma coisa me mordeu.

- Eca! Que nojo! - Shippou surgiu na água.

Ginta olha para o mini dragão vermelho e sai gritando:

- COBRA! COBRA! COBRA!

Os outros dois trataram de se manterem a salvo, em cima de pedras. Kagome aproveitou para assoviar, chamando a atenção de Kirara que veio prontamente tirá-la daquele momento complicado. Saiu com alívio, Shippou apareceu atrás de si, cuspindo e escovando os dentes.

- Essa foi por pouco. - ela disse - Estou ficando muito descuidada.

- Finalmente percebeu. - disse Shippou - Você me deve uma.

- Não quero ver um homem pelado nunca mais. - afirmou para si mesma.

A multidão masculina passou ali perto dela, rápido demais para reparar nela e completamente nua! Ela olhou para Shippou que logo disse:

- Não olhe pra mim, não mordo uma bunda nunca mais!

Ela sorri e segue seu caminho a um lugar seguro para colocar sua roupa rapidamente. Perto dali, na barraca do conselheiro do Imperador, Inuyasha discutia com Myoga o relatório feito; não acreditava que o cara estava sacaneando com ele! Como ele não queria que as tropas treinadas nas últimas três semanas não tivesse nem uma chance sequer de mostrar o que aprenderam. Isso não ia ficar assim.

- Eles acabaram de treinar!

- Eles são tão soldados quanto você é comandante! Não durarão nem um segundo diante do inimigo.

- Dê uma oportunidade a eles!

- Uma oportunidade pode ser o fim! Amanhã mesmo darei meu relatório ao general. - disse verificando a prancheta.

Inuyasha afastou a mesma do rosto do magrelo e disse:

- Ainda não terminei!

- Cuidado comandante - disse em tom de ameaça - o general pode ser seu pai, mas **eu** sou conselheiro do imperador e, como todos sabem, não tive ajuda algum para chegar ao meu posto.

Enfurecido, Inuyasha sai da tenda para a sua. Não acreditada que aquilo realmente aconteceria! Precisava descontar sua raiva em alguma coisa ou em alguém. _Se o lobo fedido topasse, eu o mataria agora._ Viu Souta ali parado olhando para si e, pela cara que fazia, havia escutado tudo. Manteve-se em seu caminho para não acertar o cara, não queria matar um de seus soldados por querer espancar o conselheiro do Imperador.

- Vamos lutar? - Souta oferece e o comandante para.

- Como é que é?

- Você está nervoso, não pegará leve só porque sou um de seus soldados. Quero testar minha força.

- Tem noção do que está pedindo? Posso te matar.

Ele apenas o reverencia e afirma:

- Estarei esperando no campo.

Inuyasha estava incrédulo. O rapaz não tem amor à própria vida não era? Era um pouco esquisito, tinha de admitir e por várias vezes pegou-se pensando nele, coisa que nunca fizera. Não sabia o porque, mas ele era diferente. Sentiu o rosto corar ao lembrar-se de quando fez o mesmo convite para lutar algum tempo atrás, o moreno o olhara com desejo estampado nos olhos, mas não quis acreditar no que via. Agora lutariam de noite e, praticamente, sozinhos. Se não fosse, ele poderia espalhar que o comandante era medroso ou fazer qualquer outra piada; se fosse, poderia acabar matando-o. _Vamos ver no que vai dar._

Kagome suspirou. Pensou que Inuyasha não viria.

- Você é doida menina? Viu como ele estava? Quer morrer?

- Ele quer descontar a raiva e não consegui pensar em nada para dizer. Também quero ver se sou capaz de lutar bem, ele não pegará leve comigo nem um segundo.

Ela se preparou e quando estava se convencendo de que ele não apareceria, viu Inuyasha à sua frente. O local era iluminado por tochas, para rondas noturnas; o horário, todavia, da ronda daquele local era mais tarde. Estariam sozinhos por algum tempo. _Só não posso me esquecer que sou Souta e não Kagome._ Respirou fundo.

- Pensei que não viria.

- Não queria, mas você me desafiou, então eu vim.

- Certo.

Sem aviso, Kagome avançou com tudo que tinha, Inuyasha foi até pego de surpresa, não esperava que o colega fosse começar imediatamente e sem uma contagem regressiva. Os golpes eram precisos e calmos, o recruta sabia o que fazer, quando fazer e como fazer. _Depois o idiota fala que não sei treinar!_ Sua raiva aumentou ao pensar no que Myoga lhe falara, seus movimentos cresceram junto com a raiva, deixando Kagome bem ferida. Determinado momento bateu em seu oponente de modo que ele voou, mas, inesperadamente, Souta pegou uma corda e conseguiu contra atacar. Sentiu a excitação subir em suas veias, gostava de uma boa luta, disso não negava. Descarregou toda sua raiva em Souta, teria de arrumar um bom substituto depois, o rapaz aprendera muito bem. Conseguira acertar um golpe nocauteando Souta, era um golpe não muito provável de acontecer em uma batalha, a não a batalha um contra um. Pegou-o pelo colarinho para acertar mais um golpe e... Não consegue. Parecia dormir tranquilamente. Algo o impedia de atacar aquele rosto delicado, que estava sereno demais para ser atingido. Não entendia, o que tinha nele que o parava? O colocou ali no chão e esperou até que o mesmo acordasse.

Aos poucos ela despertou, percebeu estar deitada ao chão. Olhou para o lado direito e viu Inuyasha sentado, de braços e pernas cruzados e de olhos fechados; parecia descansar tranquilamente. Ela se sentou. O que havia acontecido? Manteve o olhar fixo nele até reparar que ainda estava no campo de batalha, olhou ao redor, não havia ninguém por lá. _O que aconteceu?_

- Finalmente acordou. - virou-se para Inuyasha assim que o ouviu falar - Desculpe-me, te acertei muito forte.

Ela desviou o olhar e suspirou.

- Quer dizer que não sou forte o suficiente. - não tentou esconder a decepção.

Inuyasha estranhou.

- Não foi o que eu disse. - afirmou - Apenas acertei um golpe injusto.

Ela riu.

- Imagina quantos golpes injustos poderei sofre em batalha!

- O golpe que usei, só uso contra youkais. - tentou explicar.

Encarou o rapaz à sua frente, ele estava... tentando animá-la? Estava lhe dando força? Por quê? Nem mesmo o próprio Inuyasha entendia o motivo de querer vê-lo não desanimado. Lembrou-se da conclusão que queria chegar havia algum tempo.

- Você é parecido comigo. Pode não parecer, mas também tento provar o quanto sou forte. - Kagome não acreditava no que ouvia, Inuyasha se abrindo para ela? _Bem... Ele pensa que sou um homem ainda, não é?_ - Te testei algumas vezes e cheguei à conclusão de que você será um bom soldado. - ele se levantou, sendo seguido pelo parceiro à frente - Não se preocupe com o que dizem - falou com os olhos fixos no chão - você é um ótimo lutador para um humano.

- E você é um ótimo comandante Inuyasha. - o mesma a encarou surpreso - Myoga pode entender melhor de exigências, pode entender de como aconselhar um senhor experiente; mas não sabe dar chance aos novatos. Não se deixe abater pelo que ele disse, você nos ensinou tudo que sabe e por isso - ela lhe fez uma reverência - eu agradeço.

O hanyou ficou surpreso. Viu carinho nos olhos do outro enquanto fazia aquele pequeno discurso. A atitude era estranha, mas, o que era mais estranho, era sentir-se como há tempos não sentia. Não sabia explicar, apenas estava sentindo. Era estranho sentir aquilo por um homem, que tem traços bem delicados para um homem, mas ainda assim um homem. Ficou agradecido apesar do se passava dentro de si e, obviamente, não mostrou sua gratidão, apenas deu as costas e seguiu a direção de sua barraca. Kagome o ouviu se afastar e endireitou o corpo. Não percebeu deixar um suspiro escapar. Shippou logo apareceu à sua frente rindo divertido.

- Eu vi isso mocinha.

- O quê?

- Você gosta dele e muito.

- Não! - tentou se defender - Eu só queria...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Vá dormir. - mandou seguindo o caminho que ela seguiria.

Olhou para o caminho que o comandante pegara e acabou sorrindo. Foi-se à sua barraca, precisava descansar. Shippou, verificando se ela dormia, pulou em cima da jovem que dormia profundamente.

- Ótimo! - saiu do local e foi até Kirara - Ei! Pode me ajudar? É para o bem de Kagome.

Apesar de um pouco relutante, Kirara aceitou. Myoga voltava do banho sendo humilhado por aqueles que considerou serem incapazes de lutar na guerra contra Naraku; em seu ponto de vista, nenhum deles ali jamais estaria preparado. Levou um susto ao ver um homem montado em cavalo, que ele quase tinha certeza já tê-lo visto, estendendo a mão a fim de entregar uma mensagem.

- Mensagem urgente do general.

- Você é do exército? - indagou desconfiado pegando o papel.

- Me desculpe, mas acho que a pergunta correta é: quando devo partir? O general está com poucos soldados agora. Precisam partir imediatamente!

Myoga começou a ler e chamaria o soldado se ele não tivesse desaparecido. Só havia uma coisa a fazer: correu à barraca de Inuyasha, que estava perdido em devaneios, deitado de barriga pra cima, coberto com a fina colcha cor de creme; chamou a atenção do rapaz e logo começou a explicar:

- Somos necessários na aldeia que seu pai está! É urgente!

- Sairemos ao amanhecer. - disse decidido.

- Isso! - comemorou Shippou - Vamos Kirara! Temos de ajudar Kagome a se preparar!

Mais um capítulo finalizado! Espero que gostem...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo oito** - O ataque na montanha

Andavam já faziam algumas horas, estavam perto da tal aldeia, uma vez que alcançaram os montes cobertos de neve. O ar era um pouco rarefeito, nada que realmente os prejudicassem durante a viagem; Kagome mantinha-se distante dos outros já que conversavam sobre mulheres. _Homens! Aff!_ Manteve-se ao lado de Kirara que carregava a carroça cheia de canhões para a batalha com Naraku, Kagome não evitou sorrir ao lembrar-se do treinamento, haviam passado por situações bem complicadas.

De repente o trio que a desprezava no início e que agora se faziam de amigos dela se puseram ao seu lado, mas ainda conversando entre si sobre mulheres ou sobre pessoas que os esperavam. Entre uma pergunta ou outra, lançaram um comentário e aproveitaram para perguntar sobre a vida do rapaz:

- Então Souta, tem namorada? - perguntou Kouga.

- Namorada?! - o "rapaz" se assustou.

- É, alguém que o espere quando voltar para casa.

Para a surpresa de todos, mas sem realmente mostrar seu interesse, Inuyasha deixou o cavalo perder um pouco do ritmo para ouvir a conversa.

- Bem... eu...

- Não seja tímido! - disse Ginta dando-lhe um tapa nas costas - Sabemos que há alguém que te espera.

- Não tenho tanto certeza. - acabou por deixar escapar.

Lembrou-se de sua família, fugira de casa! Por Deus! Será que eles ainda a aceitariam? Suspirou em desânimo. Não queria pensar naquilo ainda, desejava ser recebida de braços abertos por seu pai, mas não sabia se isso realmente ocorreria.

- Uou, você pisou tão feio na bola assim? - perguntou o ruivo.

- Longa história e não quero gastar minhas energias falando sobre minha vida.

- Certo. - ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo - Ela era bonita?

- Qual parte do "não quero falar sobre isso" você não entendeu? - ela se irritou.

- Ai! Calma! - escondeu-se atrás do gigante - Desculpe, não resisti.

- Mas... Você não tinha ninguém?

Kagome olhou para eles, como explicar? Poderia falar de si, mas... Não. Não era uma boa ideia. Ou quem sabe de Sango? Olhou para frente e viu Inuyasha seguindo lentamente. Poderia falar de Inuyasha, mas como se ele fosse uma mulher. _Ai meu Deus! Isso está fugindo do controle!_

- Bem, estive de olho em alguém.

- Mesmo? E como ela é?

- Maravilhoso... - percebendo o que havia falado tentou corrigir - Vestido! Aquele vestido maravilhoso que ela usava quando fui embora!

- Sério? Reparou no vestido?

- Sou um tanto detalhista. - revelou. - Bem acho melhor parar de falar, não quero lembrar-me das minhas frustrações agora.

- É ela que você deixou e não tem esperança mais? - perguntou Kohaku.

- Na verdade, não. - eles a olharam interessados - Eu... Mas o quê...

Assustou com a visão que tinha: era para ter casas, pessoas e animais, no entanto estava tudo coberto por cinzas. Inuyasha virou-se e ordenou:

- Separem-se e busquem por sobreviventes.

Todos o fizeram, Kagome deixou Kirara e seguiu um rumo diferente dos outros. Não percebeu Shippou pular em si para acompanhá-la; entrou em uma casa, encontrou uma pequena bonequinha de pano. Sentiu seu coração apertar. Pegou-a e abraçou-a.

- Quem diria que eu estaria certo? - Shippou indagou.

- O que quer dizer com isso Shippou? - perguntou depois de recuperar-se do susto de tê-lo ouvido.

- Eu inventei uma carta para que vocês viessem aqui. - viu o olhar repreensivo dela sobre si - Caso contrário nunca que você viria!

Ouviu passos, virou-se e viu Inuyasha se aproximar, estava pasmo e parecia "sem chão" quanto àquilo.

- Não entendo. - ele disse - Meu pai devia estar aqui.

- COMANDANTE! - Myoga o chamou.

Kagome e Inuyasha foram ao encontro do magricela que apontou um campo à sua frente. Kagome nunca vira nada pior: corpos por todos os lados, não só de soldados como de crianças, mulheres e animais. Eles haviam dizimado tudo. Viu Kohaku trazer um capacete, a moça sabia que já o tinha visto em algum lugar.

- Encontramos apenas isso do general.

_General? O pai de Inuyasha? Então ele está..._ Viu Inuyasha se afastar com o capacete. Sentiu seu coração ser expremido com a cena: ele sacando sua espada, fincou-a no chão e colocou o capacete de seu pai, como se fosse um pequeno memorando. Compadeceu-se dele, ela estava ali para que pudesse evitar o que aconteceu ao pai de Inuyasha. Uma lágrima caiu instantaneamente. Aproximou-se dele, ela o admirava, depois de tanto treino, apesar de manter-se distante para acalmar o desejo que lhe despertava, o admirava por ser tão convicto; por tê-la ensinado a lutar mesmo considerando-a um fracasso e por tê-la tornado uma boa lutadora. Agora o via controlando-se para continuar a missão de se pai, apesar de saber que ele devia estar destruído (pelo que ele revelara na noite anterior) por dentro. Juntando toda sua coragem, querendo mostrar o quanto se importava, disse:

- É uma grande perda. Sinto muito, Inuyasha.

Não deixou de perceber as orelhas caninas se moverem quando falou. O mesmo se levantou e virou-se a ela, apoiando sua mão no ombro dela; pelos olhos ela pôde compreender que ele apreciava a atitude dela. Logo em seguida subiu em seu cavalo e afirmou:

- Naraku não para de avançar com seu exército. E por aqui é o caminho mais rápido para a cidade imperial. Temos de continuar. Somos a única esperança do imperador agora.

Todos sentiram o peso das palavras de seu líder.

- Em frente!

Continuaram seu caminho em silêncio. A luta se aproximava, Kagome sabia; o que fazer em uma situação dessa? Distraída com seus pensamentos, levou um susto, depois de muito tempo andando, ao ver que um canhão fora disparado. Olhou para a carroça e viu Shippou fazer uma cara de "foi sem querer" e ela o olhou repreendendo sua atitude. Não ficou surpresa ao ver Inuyasha furioso à sua frente.

- O que você fez?

- Er...

- Denunciou nossa posição! Agora eles vão saber que... AHHH! - gritou ao ser atingido por uma flecha.

Procurou a origem da flecha e logo viu uma chuva de flechas sobre eles. Naraku os aguardava! Kirara estava muito assustada para se refugiar atrás das pedras, tentava se libertar a todo custo da carroça e Kagome não conseguia nem sequer chegar perto dela. Flechas com fogo começaram a ser lançadas e quando Inuyasha viu algumas atingirem a carroça logo gritou:

- Salvem os canhões!

Rapidamente os soldados se puseram a seguir a ordem do comandante, não salvaram todos, mas uma boa parte salvaram. A morena pegou a espada e libertou a égua da carroça bem a tempo, já que a mesma explodiu minutos depois. Kagome caiu, impulsionada pela explosão, viu Shippou cair à sua frente.

- Claro! Salve o cavalo! - comentou antes de cair mais uma vez.

Ela o pegou e correu em direção ao seu grupo. Atiraram os canhões rumo a montanha acima onde avistaram seres humanos e youkais, que mantinham a chuva de flechas, algumas com fogo outras sem. Kagome acendia o fio de pano que ia até o canhão e cobria os ouvidos para abafar o som. Atiraram quase todos.

- Não dispare o último ainda! - ordenou Inuyasha.

Todos haviam desaparecido da montanha. Da fumaça surgiu uma figura máscula, de cabelos negros e cacheados voando por conta do vento e com a pele clara coberta pela roupa de frio; Naraku estava montado em um cavalo, aos poucos seu exército se mostrou, eram milhares contra pouco menos de uma centena. Morreriam na certa. Depois de um brado de guerra, Naraku e seu exército avançaram com tudo. Inuyasha, determinado como sempre, falou com Ginta que segurava o último canhão:

- Mire Naraku. Quero esse desgraçado morto!

Kagome sabia que não adiantaria, mesmo sem Naraku o exército continuaria! O que poderia fazer? Como pará-los?

- Atenção homens. - disse Inuyasha - Preparem-se para a batalha! - todos pegaram suas espadas, Inuyasha realmente estava pronto para morrer naquela batalha - Se morrermos, morreremos com honra!

Na mesma hora, que ele virou-se para atirar o canhão, algo chamou a atenção de Kagome. Em sua lâmina viu refletido uma montanha com mais neve do que qualquer coisa. _Neve? Avalanche!_ Daria certo, tinha certeza. Mas como convencer Inuyasha? Parecia cego pela vingança ansiava por ser saciada. Em uma atitude completamente insana, guardou a espada, empurrou Ginta, pegou o canhão e correu em direção à Naraku.

- SOUTA! - ouviu Inuyasha chamar - VOLTE AQUI! SOUTA!

- Ei! O que pensa estar fazendo? - Shippou indaga. - Devia se proteger, não correr em direção à morte.

Determinada altura ela parou e mirou a tal montanha. Ouviu a águia gritar, Naraku estava perto.

- É melhor acender esse treco rápido. - Shippou continuava.

Pegou as pedras, mas acabara por perdê-las ao ser atingida pela águia. Procurava sem parar e nada.

- Ele está chegando! - Shippou falou desesperado. - A GENTE VAI MORRER!

Rapidamente, ao ver Naraku praticamente em cima de si, pegou Shippou e apertou sua cabeça, fazendo fogo sair e o canhão disparar. Não acertou Naraku, mas fez o trageto que planejara com perfeição. Ele sorriu zombeteiramente até ver o sorriso vitorioso dela; virou-se e viu um avalanche engolir seu exército. Kagome se levantara, estava satisfeita com que fizera.

- Acabou Naraku. - ela disse - Esse... É o seu fim!

Ele gritou e lhe deu um golpe pouco abaixo dos seios escondidos. Não teve tempo para sentir dor. Tinha de se afastar o mais rápido possível dali; sorriu ao ver Kirara correndo em sua direção, esperou-a e montou-a rapidamente. Inuyasha olhava atônito para o que acontecia, parecia ter perdido as palavras.

- INUYASHA! - ela gritou - PROTEJA-SE!

Como se finalmente entendesse o que estava acontecendo, tratou de ir a um abrigo; mas o avalanche fora mais rápido. Kirara lutava com todas as forças para manter ambas vivas; Kagome olhou para trás, Inuyasha fora engolido pelo avalanche, tinha de ajudá-lo! Puxou as rédias e o animal lhe obedeceu.

- Inuaysha!

Ele parecia procurar por quem o chamava, não via ninguém. Kagome se aproximou mais e o segurou pela capa de sua armadura. Puxou-o, mas o avalanche fora mais forte e o levou para longe de si. O desespero tomou conta de si, Inuyasha morreria e ela era a culpada, não podia permirtir que aquilo ocorresse. Não agora que o encontrara. _O encontrei? Mas... Como? Eu... Eu gosto dele, mas não é que eu esteja apaixonada... Estou?_ Afastou o pensamento, não era momento nem lugar para se pensar naquilo. Com seu comando, a égua se aproximou do hanyou, que agora estava desmaiado, com muito força ela conseguiu colocá-lo sobre Kirara.

Os soldados, que até então se escondiam atrás de uma enorme pedra desde que o avalanche começara, procuravam pelos companheiros perdidos na neve. Kohaku segurava Ginta, que dava apoio a Kouga, o qual procurava com um pouco de dificuldade pelos colegas. Tentava avistar qualquer pontinho preto naquela imensidão branca, começava a se desesperar quando viu Kirara.

- Achei! - avisou.

Armou a flecha e lançou a mesma que tinha uma corda presa a ela.

- Agora é só... - a corda escapa por entre suas mãos - puxar. AHHH! EU OS PERDI!

Kagome tentava encontrar alguma coisa para poder se firmarem e, assim, impedir sua queda. Viu Shippou se aproximar rapidamente e subir em Kirara.

- Na próxima vez - ele disse - Me avise sobre seus planos, por favor, assim evitarei ter de descer um avalanche.

- Precisamos de ajuda, Shippou! - disse nervosa.

Foi quando uma flecha caiu ao seu lado. Ambos ficaram surpresos com o fato e Shippou, coçando a cabeça, se perguntou:

- Será que isso faz parte dos meus poderes e eu não sabia?

Enquanto isso, Kagome pegou o arco preso na égua, mirou o local onde avistou seus colegas e lançou a flecha, antes de caírem no precipício.

Kouga se lamentava pelo que ocorrera.

- Logo agora que eu tinha gostado do novato! Ele é lutador! Mesmo a gente desconfiando de seu jeitinho esquisito, ele sabia se impôr e mostrar sua força. - levantou as mãos como se fosse receber alguma coisa - Com essas mãos... Deixei todo o trabalho que ele teve cair em um precipício.

Assim que terminara seu pequeno discurso, uma flecha pousou em sua mão e, instintivamente, ele a segurou e seu corpo quase voou precipício abaixo se os outros não o tivessem ajudado. Tinha de agradecer Kohaku depois, ele sozinho carregara a todos e ajudara a trazer Souta e Inuyasha para cima. Os rapazes que quase caíram do precipício estavam ofegantes, por conta da luta pela sobrevivência. Kagome sentia-se grata pela ajuda que lhe deram, agradeceria depois. Viu Inuyasha encará-la seriamente e estava pronta para receber um sermão.

- Souta, sem dúvida alguma você é o cara mais louco que já conheci em minha vida. - mas ela se surpreendeu ao ver um sorriso tomar conta do rosto de Inuyasha - Mas tal loucura acabou por salvar minha vida. Então - ajoelhou-se para encará-la nos olhos - quero que saiba que, de agora em diante, você tem minha total confiança.

Kagome não saberia jamais expressar a alegria que tivera ao ouvir aquilo. Ele confiava nela! Suspirou aliviada. Inuyasha não pôde deixar de notar no suspiro, provavelmente o rapaz à sua frente pensara que ralharia com ele; sentiu vontade de ralhar mesmo, mas agora lhe devia a vida. Eles não tinham a menor chance de sobreviver à luta contra Naraku, e Souta vira uma outra alternativa rapidamente, por mais que fosse praticamente suicida. Sentiu-se orgulhoso. Não pôde deixar de admitir para si mesmo também que ficara feliz em ver que o moreno diante de si se preocupara consigo e lhe salvara. Não tinha essa obrigação, o admirava por tê-lo feito e sentia o coração aquecido sabendo que havia alguém que se importava com ele. _Mesmo sendo um homem._

- VIVA SOUTA! - gritou Ginta.

- ELE É O REI DA MONTANHA! - gritou Kouga.

Todos bradaram em felicidade. Realmente, ela fizera alguma coisa certa e em seu coração teve a sensação de alívio por ter feito algo bom. Inuyasha se levantou e aceitou a ajuda do mesmo para se levantar, ficou de pé, para logo cair de joelhos com a mão sobre o que deveria ser algumas costelas quebradas, gemeu de dor. Ao ouvir o gemido, Inuyasha soube que algo estava muito, MUITO errado. Sentiu um cheiro estranho misturado a água, afastou a mão do parceiro e viu sangue.

- Um corte! - encarou os outros que estavam preocupados com a saúde do colega - Chamem o médico.

A vista de Kagome começou a ficar turva, as coisas não estavam mais fazendo sentido. A vista começou a escurecer, não queria desmaiar, mas era o que parecia que estava para acontecer. A última coisa de que se lembrar de ter ouvido claramente fora Inuyasha dizer:

- Aguente firme, Souta. - ele parecia preocupado - Aguente!

Enfim, seu mundo escureceu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nove -** Descoberta e Sequestro

Inuyasha andava impacientemente de um lado a outro, esperando o doutor sair e dar o relatório sobre seu soldado, estava muito preocupado, lhe devia a vida e faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para pagar a dívida. Kouga, Ginta e Kohaku estavam um pouco afastados, ao lado de Kirara e Shippou que observavam de longe, esperando que a moça estivesse bem e rezando para que não descobrissem sua identidade, o que provavelmente agora seria impossível.

O doutor saiu, para o alívio de Inuyasha, os outros viram que o senhor falara algo com o hanyou, o qual mostrara-se surpreso e entrara na barraca apressadamente. O que havia acontecido?

Kagome abria os olhos lentamente, seus sentidos voltavam aos poucos, se viu dentro de uma barraca, ainda não se lembrava direito do que acontecera. Viu seu comandante entrar, tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto; ainda assim ela sorriu iluminadamente ao vê-lo e tentou levantar, o que foi seu pior erro. Apesar de envoltos pela faixa do curativo, o volume indicava a presença de seios. Assim que viu, Inuyasha inconscientemente afastou um passo, não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo, pelo menos não queria.

- Me deixa explicar. - ela pediu

Logo Myoga apareceu atrás de si (não perguntem onde ele estava, nem mesmo eu o vi durante o combate, provavelmente esteve chorando feito menininha de quatro anos de idade) com a expressão surpresa.

- Então... é verdade!

Inuyasha olhou os orbes azuis, não saberia descrever o que sentia: raiva? decepção? Não sabia o que dizer, afastou-se aos poucos apesar dela o chamar incessantemente. Os que sobreviveram ao ataque, olhavam atentamente para a cabana; viram o comandante sair com a frustração misturada a raiva impregnadas em seu rosto, logo Myoga apareceu, mantendo uma parte do seu corpo dentro da cabana.

- Sabia que havia algo errado nisso - tirou-a de dentro da tenda pelo braço e soltou o cabelo preso da mesma - UMA MULHER! - todos mostraram-se surpresos - Víbora traiçoeira! - o jogou de encontrou ao chão.

Sentiu dor com o impacto. Na verdade, não sabia o que mais doía: seu ferimento, ou o fato de Inuyasha não tentar manter nenhum contato visual consigo. Estava levemente virada com a cabeça para sua esquerda, Inuyasha estava ali, ao lado de Kirara e de costas a ela.

- Meu nome é Kagome. - olhou fixamente para Inuyasha que mantinha-se virado - Fiz isso para salvar meu pai.

Inuyasha não aguentou esconder sua surpresa e ficou agradecido por estar de costas. Saíra da tenda pensando em um motivo plausível para que ela fizesse isso e aquilo era tudo que ela queria evitar? A morte de seu pai? Uma coisa inevitável para seres humanos? Por um momento permitiu-se pensar em seu. _Acho que acabaria fazendo o mesmo..._

- Traição! - gritou Myoga.

- Por favor, eu não até onde eu precisaria ir com tudo isso! - ela disse mostrando seu desespero.

- DESONRA EM ÚLTIMO GRAU! - gritou mais o magricela.

- Era a única maneira. - ela continuou - Por favor, acredite em mim.

Inuyasha voltou-se para ela. Viu um leve desespero no olhar dela, provavelmente sabia o que lhe aguardava. Apesar disso, viu o mesmo olhar determinado de Souta, bem... ELA É SOUTA! Mas... Entendeu finalmente o motivo de ter um rosto delicado a ponto de não permiti-lo atacar e agradeceu mentalmente por sentir-se atraído por uma mulher de verdade e não por um homem como pensara. Seu coração apertou quando a ouviu implorar para que acreditasse nela, acreditava, mas... E a lei? Seu pai era um homem que presava pela lei e, com certeza, esperava o mesmo dele. Viu Myoga se aproximar.

- Comandante.

Relutava ainda com a decisão de matá-la. Não poderia, apesar de estar furioso com a mesma. Ela lhe salvara da morte! Como poderia retribuir matando-a? Para pagar sua dívida deveria... _Salvá-la da morte... Então eu posso..._ Fechou os olhos e pegou a espada que estava pendurada em Kirara, que se revoltou assim que entendeu o que ele faria. Ele faria o que ele sabia que era certo se fazer.

- Segurem esse animal.

Um soldado a impediu de avançar sobre Inuyasha. O trio queria ajudá-la, mesmo que tenha mentido, eles a admiravam; ela provara ser mais forte que muitos ali. Não acreditavam que esse seria o fim de uma jovem até mesmo bela; estavam indo impedir Inuyasha de fazer o que devia ser feito, mas foram impedidos por Myoga.

- Conhecem a lei.

Eles pararam. Não era justo. Kagome viu que não havia esperança. Seria morta pelas mãos do homem pelo qual se apaixonara. Sorriu sem humor, se apaixonara por ele e nem percebera; por que só agora isso ficara claro? Talvez porque estivesse prestes a morrer e, finalmente, teve tempo de aceitar o que adiava sempre que pensava no assunto; se importava muito com ele, salvara sua vida e agora ele tomaria a dela. Abaixou a cabeça esperando o golpe, ato que não veio. Assustou-se um pouco ao perceber que a espada fora jogada à sua frente, não esperava tal reação; com uma ponta de esperança, olhou para cima encontrando os olhos dourados furiosos consigo que logo se desviaram.

- Uma vida por outra. - disse enfim - Minha dívida está paga. - virou-se e rumou ao seu cavalo - MARCHANDO!

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com o que viram, ele não a matara! Myoga ficou inconsolável, o trio ficou mais calmo e os presentes ali obedeciam a ordem do comandante, exceto Kagome. Myoga correu a Inuyasha antes que o mesmo alcançasse seu cavalo e falou:

- Você não pode fazer isso! A lei...

Inuyasha o pegou pelo colarinho raivoso, estava muito nervoso para qualquer chilique que o "conselheiro" tinha de fazer.

- Acho que não me escutou direito. - falou perigosamente baixo e frisando cada sílaba - Mandei marchar!

Todos saíram dali, deixando a pobre jovem sozinha naquele frio incomparável. Ela os vira se afastar aos poucos, sentiu-se um lixo. O tempo passava rapidamente e era quase noite, esfriava cada vez mais. Shippou tentou montar uma fogueirinha, contudo essa sempre era apagada pelo fogo. Kirara tirou o pano que forrava o local onde Kagome sentava em si e cobriu-a para mantê-la aquecida, a morena acariciou o animal.

- Obrigada Kirara.

- E então? - Shippou lhe dirige a palavra - O que vamos fazer agora?

- Não sei. Pra começar eu não deveria nem ter começado isso. - disse derrotada.

- Ahhh pare com isso. - ele a repreendeu - Fez isso para salvar seu pai.

- E se... Não fosse por isso? - pensava alto - E se eu quisesse provar para mim mesma que posso... Fazer coisas certas. - pegou o capacete espelhado pelo lado de fora - Olhar para o espelho e... Ver... Ver alguém que valesse a pena. - afastou o capacete - Este foi meu erro: NÃO VEJO NADA! - exclamou jogando longe o capacete.

Shippou suspirou.

- Se isso te fizer melhor, devo confessar que... Não fui enviado por seus ancestrais. - ela o encarou - Verdade, eles, na verdade, não veem a hora de se verem livres de mim! Você tentou salvar seu pai Kagome e eu me aproveitei disso para que pudesse ser um guardião novamente.

- Não importa agora Shippou. - disse chorosa - Terei de enfrentar meu pai. - suspirou - Vamos voltar.

- Também terei de enfrentar os ancestrais - subiu no ombro dela - Mas... não se preocupe. Estamos juntos nessa. - ela sorriu genuína - Começamos juntos e assim vamos terminar.

- Obrigada Shippou. - disse o abraçando.

A águia imperial sobrevoava o local coberto pela avalanche, procurando por seu mestre. Seu canto natural soou ao ver o punho de Naraku subir da neve e ele sair de onde estivera enterrado. Enfurecido, olhou para a montanha, seu exército morrera, aquele soldado lhe tirara tudo! Sentia o ódio crescer dentro de si. Gritou com todas as suas forças. Viu o youkai de pele branca, olhos âmbar e com a meia lua pintada na testa aparecer, seguido pelo anão verde. Viu um menino de pele e cabelo brancos, com olhos vermelhos, se aproximar; e viu mais dois se aproximarem. Aguardavam suas ordens. Não estava muito interessado no imperador, queria mesmo era matar aquele que lhe tirara seu exército, poderia remontá-lo, mas isso levaria muito tempo e não queria dar esse gosto ao Imperador. Mataria o velho arrogante e depois caçaria o que lhe ousara desafiar. Virou-se e seguiu seu rumo, sendo seguido por seu agora pequeno exército.

Kagome os vira surgir do nada. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, tinha de avisar Inuyasha. Mas... Ele acreditaria nela? Suspirou profundamente, levantou-se do esconderijo que procurara assim que ouvira o berro do inimigo e montou em Kirara; começou a tomar a direção da cidade imperial, ainda que ele não acreditasse, ela tentaria avisá-lo.

- A nossa casa é para lá. - Shippou apontou para o caminho contrario que ela seguia.

- Não posso ficar calada Shippou. Preciso avisar sobre Naraku!

- Ficou maluca? Você viu o que aconteceu? ELES BROTARAM DA NEVE!

Ela fez uma pausa e olhou nos olhos negros do pequeno lagarto vermelho.

- Não estamos mais juntos nessa?

Ele desviou o olhar e ficou de cara emburrada por um tempo, até permitir-se sorrir confiantemente.

- Vamos acabar com a raça desses youkais imundos!

Na entrada da cidade imperial, os soldados sobreviventes foram recebidos com muita alegria. Myoga os guiava até o palácio do Imperador andando em sua montaria, Inuyasha estava logo atrás, montado em seu cavalo, e o restante dos soldados em fila atrás de si. Nenhum deles mostravam-se alegres como o povo os recebera, provavelmente a multidão pensava que era pelas mortes que ocorreram, enquanto na verdade estavam ainda pensando no que descobriram horas antes.

Inuyasha era quem mais pensava em Kagome. Ficara surpreso e até mesmo com raiva por ter descoberto uma mulher em meio à sua tropa, mas... O que o deixara realmente com raiva foi o fato dela se omitir a ele, por que se escondeu assim? Por que ela o enganara? Sabia que isso poderia levá-la a morte, mas ainda assim poderia tê-la ajudado. Bem... _Talvez não ajudasse se eu tivesse descoberto antes. Provavelmente eu a executaria, mas... Depois de ter salvo minha vida... Ela me salvou._ Abriu um leve sorriso. Ela gostava dele, caso contrário não o teria salvado e isso lhe aqueceu o coração. _Por que me sinto assim?_ Sentia-se estranho, mas não queria admitir, nem mesmo pensar naquilo agora. Queria apenas entregar a espada de Naraku ao Imperador e descansar, se tivesse ânimo se permitira pensar nela. _Será que ela voltou para casa?_ Pensou involuntariamente. Estava tão distraído e só fora desperto ao ouvir uma voz feminina lhe chamar.

- Inuyasha!

- Kagome? - indagou-se ao reconhecer a voz.

Olhou em sua direção: era ela! A ocupante de seus pensamentos. Se ainda não estivesse com o misto de raiva e mágoa, com certeza teria aberto um de seus maiores sorrisos. _Magoado? Por que estou magoado?_

- Inuyasha - ela se aproximou montada em Kirara com a feição decidida - Naraku e alguns do seu exército sobreviveram e já chegaram.

Ele respirou fundo. Ainda estava ferido pelo que ocorrera mais cedo, severamente olhou para ela e disse:

- Vai embora Kagome, aqui não é seu lugar.

Ela parou um pouco de segui-lo, lhe doeu um pouco falar daquela maneira, mas o que podia fazer? Kagome o olhou levemente triste. Ele ainda parecia furioso com ela, mas não podia permitir que seu governante pagasse por isso. Correu para ficar ao lado dele mais uma vez e tentou:

- Inuyasha, eu sei que o enganei e peço perdão por isso. Mas o Imperador está correndo perigo agora, eles estão aqui! Acredite em mim.

- Por que eu deveria? - indagou a fitando.

Agora com raiva do jeito frio que ele lhe falara, fez Kirara colocar-se à frente dele o impedindo de seguir a diante.

- Qual é a diferença, hein? Só porque descobriu que minha identidade não era aquela, não quer dizer que eu ainda não seja a mesma! Você confiou em Souta, o que faz mudar de atitude em relação a Kagome?

Ele ficou surpreso com o que ouviu. Realmente, ela estava certa, mas jamais admitiria isso para ela. A feição dela era determinada, não resistiu à tentação de analisá-la por inteiro; não era uma mulher que parasse o trânsito, mas... Conheceu um pouco da personalidade do Souta, pelo menos o suficiente para poder afirmar que realmente ela estava sendo sincera naquele momento. Preferiu não responder. Desvio-se dela e continuou seu caminho, por mais que lhe doesse ter de virar o rosto.

Kagome o olhou triste, ele não a ouviria, uma vez que voltara a ser uma mulher. Tinha uma ponta de esperança que desapareceu ao vê-lo dar-lhe as costas. Suspirou em desânimo, o que poderia fazer agora? Viu o trio seguir o caminho de Inuyasha depois que uma enorme fantasia de Dragão passou a andar atrás do comandante. Ela olhou profundamente em cada par de olhos deles e disse:

- Prestem atenção. Eles estão aqui.

Incentivando Kirara a entrar na cidade, Kagome pulou do animal e correu cidade adentro.

- Ei! Aonde vai? - Shippou gritou.

- Procurar alguém que acredite em mim!

Inutilmente ela tentava falar com alguém, mas não recebia atenção alguma. Inuyasha desceu de seu cavalo, estava já na escadaria do palácio, e o imperador estava logo à sua frente. Não era hora de pensar em Kagome, mas o que ela lhe falara lhe deixara um pouco apreensivo. Onde estaria Naraku? Sentiu algo estranho ao ver o dragão atrás de si, era uma fantasia, mas... Ainda assim, aquilo estava estranho. Myoga se colocou ao seu lado e lhe entregou a espada de Naraku, andou mais um pouco e ficou frente a frente com o Imperador. O senhor estendeu as mãos e disse:

- Saúdam os nossos heróis! - um brado foi ouvido e Inuyasha lembrou-se do verdadeiro herói sentindo uma leve dor no peito - A China dormirá mais uma vez tranquila, graças aos nossos bravos guerreiros.

Mais brados foram ouvidos e o comandante teve vontade de virar e gritar: "O verdadeiro herói é uma mulher, que aliás acabei de mandar pra casa". Mas engoliu sua vontade, entregaria a espada ao senhor à sua frente e seguiria sua vida. Formalmente falou:

- Majestade, estrego agora a espada de Naraku. (não me perguntem como eles conseguiram, nem eu sei como eles acharam a tal espada).

Um grito de águia soou pelo local e todos se assustaram quando o animal pegou a espada da mão do comandante e voou para o telhado, mais a direita de Inuyasha no palácio. O mesmo olhou raivosamente quando viu a espada cair e alguém a pegar. _NARAKU! Kagome estava certa! Droga! Eu devia tê-la ouvido!_ Kagome observava aquele ser desprezível mostrar a cara para que todos o identificassem, correu em direção aos soldados, precisava agir e rápido!

Assim que levantou sua espada, seus comparsas apareceram, destruindo a fantasia de dragão. Inuyasha tentou lutar e até conseguiu rasgar a carne de um dos youkais, ficou satisfeito quando viu o veneno que passara na espada surtir efeito imediato, mas levou um golpe na cabeça, não o nocauteando, mas o impedindo de ajudar o Imperador que foi levado para dentro do palácio. O comandante levantou-se depressa, mas apenas conseguiu socar a porta que acabar por se fechar. Suas orelhas caninas se abaixaram em puro desapontamento, como pôde deixar isso acontecer? Como fora tão descuidado? Se tivesse sentido o cheiro deles... _Se eu tivesse ouvido Kagome..._ Lamentou-se, por não ter confiado naquela que, apesar de tê-lo enganado quanto a identidade, mostrou-se digna de confiança mais uma vez.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo dez -** Salvando o Imperador

Kagome se aproximou dos portões, viu os soldados carregarem uma enorme estátua de pedra para baterem na porta tentando abri-la. Traçou o caminho que deveriam fazer, apenas com o olhar, até onde avistou Naraku.

- Não vão chegar a tempo desse jeito.

Foi quando algo lhe passou pela mente e sorriu com o próprio plano. Correu até o trio que junto a Inuyasha carregavam o mesmo lado da estátua e assoviou lhes chamando atenção.

- Rápido homens! Tive uma ideia.

Ela correu para a direita do palácio. O trio se entreolhou e sorriram, dariam um voto de confiança àquela que provara ser tão forte quanto eles, uma boa guerreira para uma mulher. Inuyasha ficou perplexo quando os viu seguindo o trajeto de Kagome, praguejou um pouco por ter sido abandonado por alguns de seus soldados. _Ela vai ajudar._ Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Devo estar ficando louco. - comentou consigo antes de seguir o mesmo caminho.

Chegou perto deles e os viu vestidos de mulher, uma cena muito engraçada pois Kouga estava com a barba pra fazer e parecia literalmente a mulher com barba; segurou-se para não cair em uma gargalhada. Aproximou-se do grupo e a ouviu dizer:

- Preciso que me ajudem, vocês são youkais, com um pulo conseguem entrar e eu não passo de uma humana.

Kagome fora surpreendida por uma mão forte em seu ombro, voltou-se para quem lhe tocara e quase caíra de tanto susto. Inuyasha? Ali? Com eles? O que ele queria? Estragar o plano dizendo que não poderiam conseguir se fossem liderados por uma mulher? Queria sentir raiva dele, mas... Apenas o olhou surpresa, tentando entender o motivo dele estar ali. Ficou mais surpresa quando ele passou o braço em sua cintura aproximando mais os corpos, inconscientemente a respiração dela ficou um pouco desregulada e Inuyasha sorriu com isto.

- Vou ajudar. - ele disse.

- Vai? - não escondeu sua surpresa - Mesmo que...

- Você tem minha confiança. - afirmou e viu os olhos dela se arregalarem um pouco mais - Não quis acreditar em você e... o Imperador acabou por ser levado. - desviou o olhar - Por mais que tenha fingido ser um soldado - encarou-a mais uma vez, decidido - Confio em você e vou te ajudar no que precisar. - olhou para os soldados - Só não me peça para fazer papel de palhaço.

Ela riu,o que soou agradável aos ouvidos do hanyou, e os outros fecharam o rosto.

- Eles não estão estão fazendo papel de palhaço Inuyasha. Mas... Tudo bem, não precisa se vestir de mulher. - ela estava nervosa, por mais que tivera momentos levemente comprometedores com Inuyasha quase revelando sua identidade, não ficara próxima assim ao rapaz, nem a qualquer outro homem.

Inuyasha podia ouvir o coração da morena acelerado e estava satisfeito com isso. Não pensou no que suas ações poderiam causar ao corpo feminino em seus braços. Olhou para os lábios dela em um ato involuntário, agora entendia o desejo que sentira; só não entendia o motivo de tê-lo sentido quando ela ainda representava um homem. Não queria pensar naquilo agora, pelo menos não enquanto não tomasse aqueles lábios tentadores para si.

- Suba Inuyasha, o imperador corre perigo. - a voz dela o despertou.

Havia esquecido do imperador, também foi permitir que o cheiro suave dela lhe atingisse as narinas; ficaria embriagado apenas com aquele cheiro! Apertando-a um pouco mais mantendo-a firmemente em seus braços avisou:

- Segure-se.

Ela passou os braços no pescoço dele e fechou os olhos, totalmente agarrada ao corpo dele. Sentiu-se segura, como há muito não sentia. Entraram no castelo e logo seguiam o caminho rumo ao local em que provavelmente o imperador estaria.

O local era vigiado pelos cinco comparsas de Naraku. O imperador aguardava calmamente a chegada do inimigo que logo apareceu em sua frente falando um "BU" e logo rindo maleficamente. O moreno de cabelos cacheados sentou-se de frente ao velho enquanto apontava a espada na altura de nariz do mesmo.

- Quem diria que eu realmente chegaria aqui, não é velho? - o outro manteve-se em silêncio - Então... A muralha não adiantou, seus homens falharam e agora... Você se prostrará diante de mim.

Kagome observou os guardas de Naraku, todos youkais. Ainda bem que trouxera veneno o suficiente para matar muitos (finjam que Sesshoumaru não seja imune a venenos, viu?) Virou-se para seus colegas e repassaram o plano mais uma vez, tendo a certeza de que nada esqueceriam.

- Alguma pergunta? - ela indaga.

- Eu tenho. - todos olham para Kouga, pensando no que o youkai poderia perguntar - Esse vestido me engorda?

Uma gota enorme apareceu na cabaça de cada um ali e Kagome teve de segurar Inuyasha para que o mesmo não socasse o outro. Assim que a viu ao seu lado enlaçou sua cintura e a aproximou de si um pouco.

- Tenha cuidado. - pediu.

- Acredite terei. - respondeu sorrindo - Tive um ótimo comandante que me ensinasse a ser precisa e habilidosa.

Ele sorriu agradecido e, se não fosse pelo pigarro que os outros deram, não a largaria tão cedo. Era hora de colocar o plano em ação. Os quatro foram até os homens que ali guardavam sem parar o local de acesso a Naraku e ao imperador; Sesshoumaru teria atacado se Jaken não chamasse sua atenção.

- Concubinas.

- Tão feias quanto a peste. - disse Sesshoumaru, que percebeu Jaken dando atenção a uma - Naraku não vai gostar nada disso.

- Ele não disse nada sobre elas.

Em dado momento, Ginta descuidou-se e uma maçã saiu de debaixo de sua saia, tentado disfarçar virou-se de lado e usou o leque que tinha para manter o volume. Jaken pegou a maçã e entregou-a para Ginta que logo o golpeou com uma faca banhada em veneno. A luta que tiveram fora intensa apesar de rápida. Agilmente, os quatro domaram os cinco guardas, com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiram cravas lâminas com veneno neles, os matando logo em seguida.

- Inuaysha, vá! Agora!

O hanyou atendeu o aviso da morena e subiu o mais depressa que conseguiu.

Naraku ainda tentava convencer o velho imperador a se prostrar diante dele, mas a única coisa que conseguia era aumentar sua raiva. Apontou mais uma vez a espada ao velho e disse:

- Minha paciência está esgotando. Curve-se!

- Assim como a montanha não se curva ao vento que tenta com todas as forças derrubá-la, jamais me curvarei.

- Então se curvará... EM PEDAÇOS!

Quando a lâmina estava para encostar no senhor de mais idade, Inuyasha apareceu e protegeu o mesmo. Chutou o rosto do inimigo e o afastou. Viu Kagome logo atrás de si seguida pelo trio.

- Tirem-no daqui.

Kohaku reverenciou o idoso.

- Me perdoe majestade.

Pegou-o no colo e se dirigiu a uma corda que Kagome encontrara. A morena viu os três descerem e estava para descer quando viu Naraku gritar.

- NÃO!

Sentiu o coração apertar ao ver que o moreno bateu com força na cabeça de Inuyasha, o nocauteando. O que faria? Naraku andava em sua direção para correr atrás do imperador. Tinha de impedi-lo. Pegou uma espada ali jogada e cortou a corda, afastou-se depressa para que Naraku não a alcançasse e aproveitou para tentar reanimar Inuyasha. Acariciou a face masculina que aos poucos abriu os olhos, abraçou-o fortemente.

- Inuaysha! Que bom que está bem!

- Kagome? O que...

O grito de Naraku soou ao ouvir o brado de alegria do povo. Inuyasha tentou se levantar com a ajuda de Kagome, todavia a afastou ao ver Naraku vindo em sua direção, tirou uma pequena faca, mas esta fora tirada de sua mão com um golpe e o moreno o segurou pela garganta apertando cada vez mais, tirando-lh o fôlego.

- Vai pagar por isso! Por culpa dos seus homens perderei o que tanto almejei! A culpa é toda sua! - sentiu algo ser tacado em sua cabeça, o que nem cocegas fez.

- Não é verdade! A culpa é minha!

Ela prendeu o cabelo e o inimigo a reconheceu.

- O soldado da montanha!

Distraído, Naraku só foi impedido de continuar porque Inuyasha o atacou e pegou Kagome levando-a até a porta da saída.

- Saia daqui agora. Eu cuido dele.

- Mas Inuyasha...

- Por favor, Kagome.

Ela viu a preocupação exposta nos olhos do rapaz, ele estava preocupado com ela! Sorriu e assentiu. Correu o máximo que pôde, pelo menos até uma janela que estava a esquerda de onde estivera. Shippou apareceu do nada com o esqueleto do que parecia ter sido uma ave.

- Então? O que achou da ave do louco?

- Essa é a águia?

- Corrigindo: era.

Ela sorriu e olhou pela janela. Precisava de algo forte para deter Naraku.

- Shippou, você poderia trazer alguns fogos de artifício?

- Pra quê? Você não... Ahhh... Entendi! Pode deixar chefia.

Ela sorriu, precisava levar Naraku para mais alto e Inuyasha o poderia fazer. No entanto, sem sequer pensar que poderia ocorrer, Naraku aparece atrás de si atacando com tudo que tem. Ela desviou habilmente e, quando tentou subir em uma das pilastras de madeira, seu inimigo cortou a base e acabou por destruir a parede, deixando Kagome pendurada por seus braços. Subiu da madeira e pulou alcançando o teto rapidamente, sem olhar para trás. Equilibrou-se e passou a medir a distância ideal para que seu plano fosse executado. Naraku surge atrás de se, mesmo um pouco assustada colocou-se em posição de luta com um leque tampando seu rosto.

- Chega de truques!

Atacou com a espada em mãos e com um movimento rápido com o leque, ela desvia do rosto para que não fosse atingida, girou o leque e tirou a espada da posse de Naraku e a tomou para si. Colocando-se mais uma vez em posição de luta falou:

- Agora Shippou!

Ele soprou e um enorme fogo de artifício foi ativado. Impedindo Naraku de fugir, Kagome o deu uma rasteira e o prendeu com a espada, passou o mesmo, pegou Shippou e pulou do telhado pouco antes da explosão. Segurou-se em um balão de ar e desceu pela corda, teve de soltá-lo, pois de qualquer jeito cairia, uma vez que a corda fora cortada com a explosão; acabou por cair em cima de Inuyasha.

- Kagome? - ele perguntou ao vê-la.

- Inuyasha!

Levantaram-se e se abraçaram até perceberem o que faziam e se fastaram rapidamente. Naraku já era! E a China agora poderá dormir em paz de verdade.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo final -** O fim de uma jornada e o começo de outra...

Myoga desceu com parte da roupa destruída.

- Isso foi um claro atentado à minha vida! E já sei muito bem quem é o responsável.

Inuyasha, vendo que o conselheiro queria complicar para o lado de Kagome, a afastou e Kouga, Ginta e Kohaku a protegeram com seus corpos. O comandante se adiantou para tentar conversar, quem sabe conseguiria salvá-la? Manteve-se diante do pequeno grupo enquanto o magricela resmunguento se aproximava.

- Saiam da frente! Ela não é digna de proteção!

- Ela é uma heroína! Acaba de salvar a China! - Inuyasha rebateu.

- É uma mulher! - frisou Myoga - Jamais será digna de alguma coisa!

- Olha que seu... - enfurecido pegou o magérrimo pelo colarinho - Se acha que vou deixar você falar assim...

- Agora chega! - soou a voz do imperador.

Imediatamente, Inuyasha soltou o resmungão e se dirigiu ao imperador.

- Majestade, eu posso explicar.

Mas o idoso apenas fez um sinal com a mão para o jovem se calasse e lhe desse espaço para conversar com morena. Aos poucos os quatro abriram o caminho, Kagome segurava o cabelo curto, que havia crescido um dedo desde que saíra de casa, em claro sinal de nervosismo. Sabia que estava muito encrencada e agora... Enfrentaria as consequências. Aproximou-se do senhor e o reverenciou, não levantando em seguida.

- Já ouvi falar sobre você, Higurashi Kagome: roubou a convocação de seu pai, fugiu de casa, se passou por um soldado - gradativamente ele aumentava a voz - enganou seu oficial comandante, destruiu meu palácio e... - de repente soou brando - salvou a vida de todos. - ela se levantou surpresa com o que ele havia falado - Eu agradeço.

Ele a reverenciou, deixando a mesma atônita. Myoga, assim que viu o que o imperador fazia, fez o mesmo, assim como os quatro atrás dela e assim como todo o povo ali presente. Ficara admirada com tal atitude, realmente não esperava; quebrara todas as regras possíveis, mas acabara por salvar sua pátria e, assim conseguiu honra. Ficou muito feliz, a família Higurashi cresceria em honra. Voltou-se ao imperador que já estava ereto e o reverenciou mais uma vez.

- Myoga - disse o imperador - Faça com que essa jovem seja nomeada conselheira real.

- C-c-c-c-c-c-co-co-como? - Afastou-se um pouco rindo - Não há vagas, senhor.

- Muito bem... - virou-se para ela - Então fique com o cargo dele.

- Com... o meu? - indagou antes de desmaiar.

Ela riu.

- Com todo respeito majestade, acho que já fiquei fora de casa tempo o bastante.

- Então leve isto - tirou o medalhão real de seu pescoço - para que sua família saiba o que você fez por mim. E isso - entregou a espada de Naraku - para que o mundo saiba o que você fez pela China.

Ela agradeceu e, em um ato completamente espontâneo, o abraçou, sendo correspondida amigavelmente pelo mesmo. Os quatro que apenas observavam a cena atônitos esperavam sua vez de se despedir dela. Kouga, curioso, perguntou:

- Ela podia fazer isso?

Os outros mostraram seu desconhecimento do assinto, mas deram de ombros. Assim que desvencilhou do velho, abraçou o trio fortemente.

- Não se esqueça da gente, Higurashi! Você ainda é o rei... Digo, a rainha da montanha! - falou Kouga.

Ela riu.

- Pode deixar Kouga.

- Qualquer dia passarei na sua casa para fazer uma boquinha. - comentou Kohaku.

- Certo. - respondeu rindo.

- E treinaremos mais daqui a algum tempo.

- Com certeza!

Os abraçou mais uma vez. Não conseguiu impedir um suspiro ao ver Inuyasha ao lado de Kirara, ele estava sorridente, com certeza feliz com a luta que tiveram e orgulhoso com o desempenho dela. Mas ela desejava que ele demonstrasse algo mais, como quando se abraçaram. Ele mesmo não sabia conter a satisfação que tinha, aquela bela e habilidosa mulher havia sido treinada por ele e... Bem, gostava muito dela, ainda não sabia dizer o quanto. Planejara milhares de coisas para lhe dizer e quando finalmente ela está diante de si, ele simplesmente perde completamente as palavras, sua mente ficou vazia e apenas se concentrou no cheiro suave que ela exalava. Ali estava ela, queria abraçá-la, no entanto apenas conseguira tocar-lhe no braço e dizer:

- Foi... Uma ótima luta.

O sorriso dela murchou.

- Claro... Obrigada.

Ela passou por ele, estava frustrada. Estava enganada, ele não gostava dela. Não devia vê-la como mulher, apenas uma parceira de combates. Suspirou profundamente.

- Bem... Vamos Kirara. Vamos pra casa.

Depois do incentivo, a égua disparou rumo ao seu destino. Inuyasha olhava-a se distanciar gradativamente, sentiu seu coração apertar, quando a veria de novo? Esperaria até uma próxima emergência em que fosse necessário uma nova convocação? E se até lá ela já estivesse... _Casada?! Não! Bem... ela tem todo o direito, mas... E eu?_ Surpreendeu-se com o pensamento. O imperador, atento às feições do mais jovem, chamou a atenção do outro, dizendo:

- Deve estar orgulhoso.

- Orgulhoso? - repetiu.

- Sim. Higurashi Kagome, apesar de ser uma mulher, mostrou-se capaz de lutar tanto quanto um homem.

- Ahhh, sim... Ela... - olhou para o caminho que ela seguiu - é maravilhosa.

O imperador abriu um sorriso.

- Creio que em breve será a hora de nomeá-lo general em lugar de seu pai.

- Como? - virou-se para o senhor.

- Inu no Taisho sempre me disse que você seria qualificado o suficiente para assumir o lugar dele quando chegasse a hora. O que acha?

- Não tenho palavras para descrever.

O idoso suspirou.

- Uma flor que desabrocha em meio a diversidade, é a mais rara e bela de todas.

- Senhor?

- Não se encontra alguém como a Higurashi em toda a dinastia, meu jovem.

Inuyasha voltou a fitar o caminho percorrido pela moça e sorriu. Sabia o que devia fazer.

Algum tempo se passou. Kagome demorou um pouco para chegar à sua casa, mas chegou sã e salva. Seus pais a receberam com alegria e ela entregou os presentes com muito alegria. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de seu pai jogar tanto o selo quanto a espada ao chão e dizer:

- Meus maiores presente e honra são ter você como filha.

É claro que se emocionou. Duas semanas se passaram desde então, embora tenha voltado à vida normal, mantinha-se treinando continuamente. Às vezes algumas meninas da redondeza a admiravam e a imitavam, chegava até ensiná-las alguma coisa. Naquele dia estava treinando sozinha alguns golpes que Sango lhe ensinara. Claro, não podia esquecer-se da nova amiga. Ela mudara-se havia pouco tempo para ali perto, casara-se com Miroku e ria muito do casal. Descobrira que quando foram mandados para uma "missão especial", na verdade era uma desculpa para tirá-los de lá e deixar Kagome desprotegida. Deu de ombros, acabou por se virar bem. Agora eram grandes amigas e sempre que tinham oportunidades, lembravam-se do tempo em que treinaram, apesar de ter sido por pouco tempo.

Kagome ouviu um cavalo relinchar, mas não deu muita atenção. Queria concentrar-se no que fazia. Fora surpreendida por mãos másculas que se defenderam de seus golpes rapidamente e que lhe voltaram um ataque certeiro, se não tivesse sido rápida, ele a teria acertada em cheio no rosto. Ela conseguiu lhe chutar e assim afastá-lo de si. Ficou surpresa ao identificá-lo.

- Vejo que continua a treinar. - ele comentou risonho.

- Ma acostumei. - respondeu. - Uniforme diferente. - comentou.

Ele ficou levemente encabulado.

- Fui promovido.

- Então... Agora é...

- General.

- Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso Inuyasha.

- Eu sei. - falou observando o chão para logo encará-la - Enviaram o...

- Sim, chegou pouco tempo depois de mim e devo agradecer por devolver o capacete do meu pai. - disse rindo.

- Às ordens. - ele a fitou profundamente - Kagome... Bem... Eu...

- Kagome! - ouviram a voz de Kikyou - Venha jantar. Oh! Me perdoe, não o vi entrar.

- Sem problemas. O Sr. Higurashi me permitiu entrar.

- Você deve ser o comandante Inuyasha. - ele se mostrou surpreso - Kagome fala muito em você.

- MAMÃE! - repreendeu a jovem ruborizada.

- É mesmo? - questiona olhando-a de canto.

- Kagome... - viu sua mãe indicar com a cabeça e ela entendeu o recado.

- Inuyasha? - ele se virou a ela - Gostaria de ficar para o jantar?

- Gostaria de ficar para sempre? - ouviram a voz da velha Kaede.

- Vovó! - ficou mais rubra ainda.

Inuyasha riu de como a jovem ficara. Sim. Ela gostava dele e não escondia isso muito bem, se é que ela queria esconder. Aproximou-se dela e lhe abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Será um prazer. - abaixando um pouco mais o tom - Senti sua falta.

- Mesmo? - os olhos dela brilharam ao vê-lo confirmar.

- Os aguardarei lá dentro. - informou Kikyou.

- Como me achou?

- Não foi difícil. - disse a enlaçando. - Não existem muitas Kagomes que tenham salvado a China, sabe?

Ela riu.

- É mesmo? Fez uma pesquisa?

- Digamos que sim. - ambos riram.

- Bem... vamos, meus pais estão esperando.

- Não antes disso.

- Disso o qu...

Ela foi impedida de falar, já que seus lábios foram cobertos pelos lábios macios dele. Que sensação incrível! Ambos não saberiam explicar quão prazeroso era sentir o gosto de cada um. Separaram-se apenas quando não puderam mais ignorar a necessidade de ar.

- Bem... Enfim, todo o mal acabou.

- Acabou sim. E agora... Um novo começo será escrito. - ele disse antes de beijá-la novamente.

Sim, Naraku fora derrotado. Estavam aliviados por finalmente poderem viver em paz e, como o próprio Inuyasha disse, um novo começo se iniciará para ambos. Um começo que promete tantas aventuras quanto as que passaram até agora.


End file.
